Water and Earth
by Glowingsoul
Summary: The call of the night bird will set the whole land on a perilous path. Only four will rise to meet their match. Of Water and Earth, two daughters and two sons will save the land or encounter the end.  Dun,dun,dun. The story to my create a cat. Please R&R.
1. Alligeances & Give name for the story

**Allegiances**

**StormClan**

**Leader:** Nightstar- a small black tom with yellow eyes. 8 lives left. **Apprentice: Blackpaw**

**Deputy:** Burninggaze - sleek black tom with fierce orange eyes **Apprentice: Brightpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Aurorasky- a calico she-cat with eyes that dance with blue, green, and purple colors.

**Medicine Cat apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

1. Lightningstrike- sleek ginger/yellow tom with dark amber eyes **Mate: Aspenfur, Apprentice: Mudpaw**

2. Aspenfur- A light brown and brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes **Mate: Lightningstrike**

3. Crowcackle- A jet black she-cat with even darker patches on her back. She has pale blue eyes that get darker when she is angry

4. Swiftfoot- a dark gray long haired tom with bright, blazing amber eyes and long legs **Mate: Sweetmint, Kit: Mudpaw**

5. Sweetmint- A dark brown, short haired, long tailed she-cat with blue/silver eyes that seem to remind everyone of catmint stalks **Mate: Swiftfoot, Kit: Mudpaw**

6. Duskashes- dark ginger tom with dark shady-green eyes **Apprentice: Featherpaw**

7. Silverfoot- black she-cat with silver paws and yellow eyes

8. Sharpstorm- Large dark gray tom with white streaks all over his back **Mate: Saphiresky**

9. Graysplash- white she-cat with a splash of gray fur on her chest and blue-green eyes

10. Darkshadow-black furred tom with black eyes and his tail tip is white **Apprentice: Mountainpaw **

11. Pinefrost- silver-white tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes

12. Pineneedle- brown and gray tabby tom with dark green eyes **Apprentice: Rosepaw **

**Apprentices:**

1. Mudpaw- long haired brown she-cat with a big, big splotch of dark brown on her back, tail, and top of head with a long tail, and deep brown eyes **Mentor: Lightningstrike**

2. Blackpaw- long legged ashy black she-cat with penetrating, shy, very dark, (almost black), blue eyes **Mentor: Nightstar **

3. Brightpaw- long haired calico cat with long whiskers, tail, and green eyes

4. Mountainpaw- a big, sturdy, dark gray tom with broad shoulders and cool, blue eyes **Mentor: Darkshadow **

5. Featherpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark frosty blue eyes **Mentor: Duskashes **

6. Rosepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Mentor: Pineneedle **

**Queens:**

1. Saphiresky- pale ginger she-cat with two black paws, two brown paws, and sapphire blue eyes; mother to Sharpstorm's kits: Thunderkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit and Windkit

2. Tawnyspark- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Burninggaze's kits: Reedkit & Shadowkit

**Kits:**

1. Thunderkit- large pale ginger tom with brown spots, white ears, and brown eyes

2. Riverkit- silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

3. Shadowkit- small black she-cat with startling blue eyes

4. Windkit- light brown tom with a pale ginger tail and brown eyes

5. Reedkit- dark gray tom with black stripes, blue eyes

6. Shadowkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**Elders: FULL!**

1. Darkfang- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and green eyes **Mate: Shadepool**

2. Shadepool- small, long-furred dark gray she-cat with amber eyes **Mate: Darkfang**

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Rootstar- Dark brown she-cat with laughing hazel eyes and light stripes coming from her ears. 2 lives left

**Deputy:** Wildflame- a lithe and long-legged pure black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Blazingpaw **

**Medicine Cat:** Willowheart- Light gray she-cat with black spots and creamy green eyes

**Medicine Cat apprentice: **Gingerpaw- pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and eyes

**Warriors: **

1. Fallenleaf- light sandy brown she-cat with hazel eyes

2. Cinderstorm- fluffy dark gray tom with blue eyes **Mate: Honeyleaf, Apprentice: Brackenpaw**

3. Tumblespine- mottled ginger, brown, black, and white she-cat with swirling hazel eyes **Apprentice: Featherpaw**

4. Darkwater- pitch black tom with cold green eyes and a white tail tip **Apprentice: Oakpaw**

5. Lioncloud- long-haired golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes **Apprentice: Streampaw **

6. Honeyleaf- golden-yellow shorthaired she-cat with green eyes **Mate: Cinderstorm **

7. Sootpath- a pale gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

8. Sparkstrike- a bright ginger tom with green eyes and white paws **Apprentice: Sandpaw**

9. Ashflight- dark gray and white tom with green eyes **Mate: Brightclaw **

10. Sleetfall- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with green eyes

11. Frozenwhisker- big, battle-scarred pure white tom with spiky fur and icy-blue eyes

12. Nettlethorn- dark brown tabby streaked with thick black stripes, unusually pale yellow eyes **Mate: Clovervoice**

13. Clovervoice- pale ginger and brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes **Mate: Nettlethorn **

14. Wolfclaw- grey pelted tom, dark grey triangle shape running from the top of his forehead down to his nose, black underbelly, bottom of all of his legs are dark grey, vibrant green eyes

**Apprentices:**

1. Streampaw- beautiful silky white-silver furred she-cat with a black chest stomach and tail tip, icy bright blue eyes **Mentor: Lioncloud **

2. Blazingpaw- a dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes **Mentor: Wildflame **

3. Oakpaw- short haired red brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes and deep amber eyes **Mentor: Darkwater **

4. Brackenpaw- short haired light brown tabby tom with green eyes **Mentor: Cinderstorm**

5. Sandpaw- pale sand she-cat with darker sand stripes and russet brown eyes **Mentor: Sparkstrike **

**Queens:**

1. Brightclaw- pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ashflight's kits: Icekit, Spiderkit, Lightningkit & Hailkit

2. Indigoswipe- completely black she-cat with startling purple eyes; mother of Talonstorm's kit: Pumakit

3. Suncloud- long-furred pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly; mother of unknown, deceased tom: Bumblekit, Goldenkit and Mothkit

**Kits: **

1. Icekit- pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

2. Spiderkit- dark gray tom, with black paws and green eyes

3. Lightningkit- golden pelted tom with amber eyes and faint white streaks down his sides

4. Hailkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

5. Pumakit- black she-cat with grey paws and very dark brown eyes

6. Bumblekit- dark ginger tabby tom with a black blaze down his nose and underbelly

7. Goldenkit- pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

8. Mothkit- pretty red she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

1. Talonstorm- large smoky gray tom with black spots and deep brown eyes, deformed face from an accident, can't smell

2. Murkywater- gray and light brown tortoiseshell tom with clouded blue eyes

3. Shadefeather- beautiful dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**BlossomClan**

**Leader:** Scarstar- A light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scar on her back and chocolate brown eyes. 6 lives left.

**Deputy:** Brackenheart- broad-shouldered golden colored tom with amber eyes **Mate: Brindlebreeze, Kits: Scorchkit & Flightkit, Apprentice: Driftpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Swiftwing- Creamy tom cat with peach-colored paws and strange orange eyes

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Lilyfeather- beautiful silver she-cat with slight lilac tint and twilight purple eyes

**Warriors:**

1. Morningfrost- silver-white she-cat with indigo eyes **Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

2. Blossomheart- cream colored she-cat with light brown on eyelids

3. Lilyfern- long-furred gray she-cat with darker gray spots and amber eyes** Apprentice: Rainpaw**

4. Mudsplash- large dark brown tom with lighter patches and deep chocolate eyes

5. Shadewing- mostly black and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

6. Drizzlecloud- sleek dark gray and white she-cat **Apprentice: Petalpaw **

7. Leopardhead- golden tom with ginger tabby fur and has amber eyes **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

8. Snowpond- pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes

9. Smokewhisker- pale, smoky-gray tom with long whiskers, green eyes

10. Wetcoat- brown tabby tom with darker fur on his back and head so he looks like he is just been rained on, big white paws, hazel eyes **Apprentice: Specklepaw**

11. Splotchfoot- light gray tom with dark brown and white spots on his feet **Apprentice: Barkpaw**

12. Soaringwind- Light gray tom with white stripes forming on the tips of his ears and stormy blue eye **Mate: Scarstar**

13. Fogshade- pale gray and black tom with green eyes

14. Birchstripe- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

15. Emberclaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes **Mate: Willowheart**

**Apprentices: **

1. Petalpaw- long-furred cream she-cat with pale blue eyes **Mentor: Drizzlecloud**

2. Rainpaw- white she-cat with gray spots all over her pelt **Mentor: Lilyfern**

3. Eaglepaw-light gray tom with white paws, black ears, and pale green eyes **Mentor: Morningfrost**

4. Hawkpaw- very dark gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, has amber eyes **Mentor: Leopardhead**

5. Driftpaw- dark gray and white tom with green eyes **Mentor: Brackenheart **

6. Barkpaw- brown tom, amber eyes **Mentor: Splotchfoot **

7. Specklepaw- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes **Mentor: Wetcoat **

**Queens: **

1. Runningspring- long-limbed black and white she-cat with soft blue eyes, mother of Branchkit

2. Rushingriver- dark blue gray she-cat, long fur, tail, green eyes, mother of Ashenbranch's (deceased) kit: Silverkit **Mate:** **Leopardhead**

3. Brindlebreeze- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Brackenheart's kits: Scorchkit & Flightkit

4. Willowheart- light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes; expecting Emberclaw's kits: Shrewkit, Sparrowkit, Cinderkit & Acornkit

**Kits:**

1. Branchkit- dark brown tabby tom

2. Silverkit- light silver tabby she-kit with white muzzle and paws

3. Scorchkit- dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

4. Flightkit- golden colored tom with green eyes and white paws

**Elders:**

1. Cherrystem- once-pretty white she-cat with a silver muzzle, tail-tip and paws, has green eyes 

2. Frostpelt- white and silver, long-haired tom, crystal-clear, blue eyes

3. Lightshine- light gray she-cat with black stripes coming from her neck _**Kit: Eaglepaw **_

4. Dawnstreak- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches, hazel eyes **Mate: Gorsesprig**

5. Gorsesprig- ginger and white tom, blue eyes **Mate: Dawnstreak **

**WaveClan **

**Leader:** Tidalstar- a very tall white tom with ocean blue eyes. 8 lives left.

**Deputy:** Laurelsong- a sleek white and silver she-cat with dark green  
>eyes <strong>Apprentice: Firepaw <strong>

**Medicine Cat:** Blazewater- Ginger tom with two black paw, two gray paws, and bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Amberpaw- sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a distinct beige mask around her eyes, and a black-tipped tail

**Warriors (9-15): FULL!**

1. Rippleflight- blueish gray tom with black streaks and striking blue eyes

2. Watervapour- ash gray tom with dark blue eyes **Apprentice: Salmonpaw**

3. Foamwash- tan/peachy tom with amber eyes. He has tuffs of fur sticking up from his ears.

4. Lightwave- butterscotch she-cat with white paws and dancing blue green eyes

5. Coralfur- Light ginger tabby with a large white patch running from her neck to her belly **Mate: Hailpelt, Kits: Amberpaw, Salmonpaw**

6. Hailpelt- Dark spotted tabby with white flecks **Mate: Coralfur, Kits: Amberpaw, Salmonpaw **

7. Timberfall- broad-shouldered dark brown and white tabby tom with pale green eyes **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

8. Dunepelt- sandy-brown-gray tabby tom with faint stripes, almost every hair on his pelt has a slightly different color between brown and ginger so he looks like he has just rolled in sand, brown eyes **Mate: Clearwater, Kits: Kestrelkit, Shorekit & Callingkit **

9. Chasingwinds- lean, swift, pale brown tabby tom, long legs and tail, short, thick coat, sky-blue eyes **Mate: Heatherpace, Apprentice: Tallpaw **

10. Heatherpace- pale brown she-cat with heather blue-purple eyes, white front paws and belly **Mate: Chasingwinds, Apprentice: Sorrelpaw **

11. Gorsebranch- dark brown, broad-shouldered, tabby tom, dark green eyes **Apprentice: Spikedpaw **

12. Shadowbay- pretty white she-cat with black paws, legs, tail, and ears, eyes like flaming blue crystals

13. Aspenflower- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

14. Lightspring- pretty golden colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices (5-7): FULL!**

1. Salmonpaw- Pale ginger, almost pink tabby with blue eyes and an unusually long tail **Mentor: Watervapour**

2. Firepaw- dark ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes **Mentor: Laurelsong **

3. Thunderpaw- black-flecked dark gray tom with amber eyes **Mentor: Timberfall **

4. Tallpaw-very dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat with long limbs, penetrating green eyes **Mentor: Chasingwinds**

5. Sorrelpaw- pale golden tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes **Mentor: Heatherpace **

6. Spikedpaw- small, black with hard amber eyes and spiked fur **Mentor: Gorsebranch **

(7. Crystlepaw (former loner named Tala) - small white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, joins the clan later on)

**Queens (2-4): FULL!**

1. Fallenflight- silver-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Tigerfur's (deceased) kits: Hawkkit, Falconkit and Shadekit

2. Clearwater- pretty silver she-cat with brown tabby patches on her ears and back, blue eyes, mother of Dunepelt's kits: Kestrelkit, Shorekit & Callingkit

3. Hazefrost (Haze) - Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and hazel eyes with  
>yellow speckles, former rogue; mother of Shade's (rogue) kit: Fishkit<p>

**Kits (unlimited): FULL!**

1. Hawkkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders

2. Falconkit- silver-gray tom with blue eyes

3. Shadekit- small black she-cat with pale blue eyes

4. Kestrelkit- brown tabby she-cat with neat white paws and throat, blue eyes

5. Shorekit- pale ginger-sandy colored pelt, looks like she just rolled in sand, distinctive stripes, white paws, blue eyes

6. Callingkit- white tom with a few brown an ginger tabby patches, brown eyes

7. Fishkit- dark gray tom with black paws and tail tip and beady yellow eyes

**Elders:**

1. Sandypelt- light ginger she-cat with pearly white paws and sea green eyes

2. Splattersplash- silvery white tom with gray paws and one gray ear

3. Poppynose- pale brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

4. Brighttail- tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail and green eyes


	2. Prologue & super allegiances, charac etc

**I thank all of these people for making this story possible by giving their cats: GlimmerIcewood, Scarheart of DarkClan, Myrtlefalls, Amber342, Stormbreeze of Windclan, TheLastSketch, BluestarAndAshfur4ever, Angelfang, FEIGN, Silverstreak12, Dovefence, Streampebble, WolfClawthewarrior, Moonblaze13, warriorcatlover999, icetalon973, Future X13 & Honeyspots.**

The little pink bud shone pale in the early light of a new dawn. The air was crisp and fresh and a soft wind chilled the plants of the emerald green forest, its new leaves heavy with sparkling dew. Cautiously the first rays of the morning sun touched the forest floor. The leaves cats dancing shadow flecks on the barks of the trees and the damp leaves that coated the musty earth. A light gray tabby she-cat stepped out of the shadows. Stars glittered in her pelt and her white paws left a star-dusty trail. She picked her way delicately along a thin path that lead to a small clearing. On the opposite side of the she-cat smooth, gray rock rose into the sky and a small stream trickled out of a crack in the stone. It flowed down the rock wall and gathered in a small pool at the bottom.

The she-cat picked her way to the side of the pool and sat down. With her tail neatly wrapped around her paws she waited. Her blue gaze traveled to the stars above.

"Come out, I know that you are here." She meowed calmly. A ginger tabby tom appeared out of the shadows.

"You are early." He commented.

"Maybe you are just late." She retorted her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Where are the others, they must be here by now." The tom mewed and gazed around the clearing. The leaves rustled but it wasn't a cat that moved them but the wind.

"The stars are about to sleep, they will come." The she-cat answered and kept starring at the fading stars. Suddenly the leaves rustled stronger and a spotted, brown tabby she-cat followed by a light brown tom stepped out of the under growth.

"Bramblespots, Owlwing, what held you?" The ginger tom mewed impatiently.

"Keep your fur on, Firedance." The light brown tom growled.

"Greetings, Lightfeather, Firedance. I am sorry that I am late but I had to visit Blazewater in his dreams." The spotted she-cat said.

"Greetings, Bramblespots. You have always put your clan's needs before anything else." Lightfeather nodded her head.

"Let's start the meeting." Firedance meowed.

"Leaf -bare has finally loosened its grip on the clans. They are staring to recover from the hard times." Lightfeather spoke.

"StarClan is confident that the clans will strive again." Bramblespots mewed. Firedance nodded.

"But they have to be careful. Now that they grow stronger again they may pick up old turmoils." Owlwing said.

"We will guide our clans safely. I am positive that there will be no major trouble." Firedance meowed and flicked his tail to dismiss the small meeting. Suddenly a strong wind buffeted the cats' fur and shadow fell over the clearing like a wing. All noises died out and a cold wave made the cats shiver slightly.

Lightfeather pricked her ears and stiffened. She spoke and her words seemed to come from far away. Her words chilled the cats to the bone: "The call of the night bird will set the whole land on a perilous path. Only four will rise to meet their match. Of Water and Earth, two daughters and two sons  
>will save the land or encounter the end."<p>

**Dun, dun, dun. How did you like it? I wrote the descriptive part at the beginning ages ago and thought that I could just use it for the prologue. Given below is a list of all the cats how you gave them to me. With the personality and stuff like that. I do this because I can't make the personality obvious for every single cat in this story and you did so much work giving me the cats that I made a list (The list contains StarClan, all of whom are by Streampebble because he/she gave me gapfillers so I used them for StarClan). **

**I hope that at least some of you will review on my story.**

**And here comes the list (It's awfully long):**

**StormClan**

**LeafClan**

**BlossomClan**

**WaveClan**

**StarClan**

_All the cats that are written in cursive are made up by another person!_

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan:<strong>

**From: Myrtlefalls **

Name: Aspenfur  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Description: A light brown and brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality: Aspenfur is a loyal cat, and will do anything to protect the Clan. For her,<br>the warrior code is law, (although she's not totally obsessive about it like  
>Hollyleaf) and she won't stray from it, although if others do she knows that<br>it's their business.  
>-<p>

**From: Amber342 **

Name: Lightningstrike  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: Stormclan  
>Description: Sleek gingeryellow with dark amber eyes  
>Personality: Tough, loyal, likes the ladies<p>

**From: Scarheart of DarkClan  
><strong>Crowcackle- A jet black she-cat with even darker patches on her back. She has pale blue eyes that get darker when she is angry. She is very short tempered and often disagrees with other cats. Has a lot of ambition and hopes to rise to leader. The other Clans don't really like her because she is quick to insult and take offense.  
>-<p>

Name: Sharpstorm  
>Clan: StormClan Rank: Warrior<br>Appearance: Large dark gray tom with white streaks all over his back.  
>Personality: A quiet thoughtful tom. When he was a kit, the leader was considering him for the medicine cat spot. When it showed he was a natural fighter, that notion disappeared. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, other cats listen. Will only speak when he has thought through his message over and over. Is one of the last cats to loss his faith in StarClan. Strongly supports them, but is at last silenced when he fears too much to speak.<br>Mate: Saphiresky  
>Kits: Riverkit, Windkit, Thunderkit &amp; Shadowkit<p>

Name: Saphiresky Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: QueenWarrior  
>Appearance: Pale ginger she-cat with two black paws, two brown paws, and sapphire blue eyes.<br>Personality: Strong and silent like her mate. Doesn't say anything unless she fells it is necessary. Is scared that other cats will oppose what she is saying. Isn't confident enough to back up her ideas. Gets her strength from those around her.  
>Mate: Sharpstorm<br>Kits: Riverkit, Windkit, Thunderkit, Shadowkit

Name: Riverkit/paw/splash  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Rank: Kit  
>Appearance: Silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.<br>Personality: An adventurous kit who can't seem to stay out of trouble. Has a lot of spirit and can't seem to stand still. Will never be a great hunter because she has not patience, but her energy will make her a good fighter. Likes to keep her fur well-groomed, but she is always messing it up in the games she is constantly making up.  
>Parents: Sharpstorm and Saphiresky<p>

Name: Windkit/paw/tail  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Rank: Kit  
>Appearance: Light brown tom with a pale ginger tail and brown eyes.<br>Personality: Is very scared and hates getting into trouble. Is reluctant to go with his siblings on their adventures, Is content to sit by Sapphiresky's side and listen to her chat with the other queens. Will never be a good fighter, but finds medicines and herbs to be exciting. Bores his siblings with his talks.  
>Parents: Sharpstorm and Saphiresky<br>Other: Could you save the medicine apprentice spot for him?

Name: Thunderkit/paw/strike  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Rank: Kit  
>Appearance: Large pale ginger tom with brown spots, white ears, and brown eyes.<br>Personality: A bold a daring kit. He is willing to go along with anything that Riverkit does. Is the most likely in his litter to be leader. He has some patience and the boldness to go into battle. Has good speaking skills and isn't afraid to talk to some he has never meet before. Loves hanging out with his friends and is popular among the other Clans.  
>Parents: Sharpstorm and Saphiresky<p>

Name: Shadowkit/paw/sky  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Rank: Kit  
>Appearance: Small black she-cat with startling blue eyes.<br>Personality: Is a shy and secretive cat. She doesn't like talking to anyone besides her siblings because she believes they are beneath her. Is the most talented of her liter, but will never become leader because she is cranky and snappy. Doesn't have many friends besides one or two really close ones.  
>Parents: Sharpstorm and Sapphiresky<p>

**From: Stormbreeze of Windclan**

Name: Mudpaw  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Storm  
>Description: long haired brown cat with a big, big splotch of dark brown on her back, tail, and top of head with a long tail, and deep brown eyes.<br>Personality: She is a troublesome cat who loves getting dirty. She is a very sweet cat in everything she does but sometimes she can be a grouch. Her grouchy side can only be gotten rid of by her father who loves to tease her into happiness.

Name: Swiftfoot  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: Storm  
>Description: a dark gray long haired cat with bright, blazing amber eyes and long legs.<br>Personality: Your ordinary, all around average, run of the mill cat who loves making his daughter laugh. He hates seeing her sad so his main goal in life besides be the best warrior he can be is to make her happy and not see her sad or grouchy.  
>Mate: Sweetmint<br>Kit: Mudpaw

Name: Sweetmint  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Storm  
>Description: A dark brown, short haired, long tailed cat with bluesilver eyes that seem to remind everyone of catmint stalks. Hence her name  
>Personality: A very loving and caring cat who when her kit becomes an apprentice will probably stay in the nursery. She loves kits and just can't get enough of them. Her daughter will not be her only kit for long she is planning on more.<br>Mate: Swiftfoot  
>Kit: Mudpaw<p>

Name: Brightpaw  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: Stormclan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: 9 moons  
>Description: long haired calico cat with long whiskers, tail, and green eyes<br>Personality: She is a sweet she-cat with a short temper. She will show mercy if you deserve it if not then she will be as cruel as possible. Her clanmates would hate to have her on any other side.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Burningstar (anyone is fine really)  
>Mate: later<br>Kits: later  
>Family: dead<br>Other Facts: she, her brother, and her father where hunting when a blizzard hit. The wandered around for hours when suddenly her brother collapsed frozen to death. Her father not wanting her to die laid down and curled up around her. He froze to death to make sure she lived. When her mother heard she (being almost an elder at this point) died from a broken heart or a heart attack.

**From: TheLastSketch**

Name: Blackpaw (Blackpetal)  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Age (1-10/12=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder): 6 Moons, young apprentice  
>Description: long legged ashy black she-cat with enormous , shy very dark blue, almost black, eyes<br>Personality: Very shy she-cat, she is often laughed at or feared. When she walks through the Clan, it always looks as if she's about to sprint. Life is really hard on her, it's very hard to have friends and such. Everyone is really scared of her, and she has no father or mother to comfort her. It's really hard to break her shell, though no one can because of her eyes. They fear her. Though, one day, she does bump into another tom apprentice who she secretly she likes. They start talking a little bit and when they're warriors, they start meeting each other more often than ever and soon become mates. Though it takes like a year, because like I said, it's really hard to know her because she if often judged by her eyes.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Nightstar  
>Mate: in the future, please pick some apprentice, that is the same age as her to one moon older<br>Kits: in the future, I would really like some kits...  
>Family: all deceased<br>Other Facts: She is very good at hunting and battling because of her slender body.

**From: BluestarAndAshfur4ever**

Name: Duskashes  
>Gender: Tom-cat<br>Clan: Stormclan  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Age: 10 moons  
>Description: Dark ginger tom with dark shady-green eyes<br>Personality: Sly, smart, funny, and cool Apprentice: _Featherpaw_  
>Other Fact: His original warrior name was Duskthorn, but when his sister, Blueashes, died he had it changed to Duskashes.<p>

**From: Angelfang**

Name: Featherpaw  
>Gender: she-cat<br>Clan: Storm  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Age (1-10/12=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder): 7 moons  
>Description: Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark frosty blue eyes<br>Personality: short tempered but sweet and funny  
>ApprenticeMentor: _Duskashes_  
>Mate:   
>Kits:   
>Family: 

**From: FEIGN**

Name: Burninggaze  
>Gender: tom<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: deputy<br>Description: sleek black tom with fierce orange eyes  
>Personality: He enjoys fights and arguments, and is quite good at them, but he doesn't like them enough to start war among the Clans. Some cats believe otherwise and often accuse StormClan of starting scraps solely because of their leader. Burningstar is fiercely loyal and protective and not afraid to bend the warrior code. He is stubborn and can be shown to be fierce, but in the end, he would give all his lives to his Clan.<br>Romance: I wouldn't recommend it. He isn't the type.  
>Other: Has one sister - Silverfoot (black she-cat with silver paws and yellow eyes, warrior)<p>

**From: Silverstreak12**

Name: Graysplash  
>Gender: female<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: warrior<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): warrior  
>Description: White she-cat with a splash of gray fur on her chest and blue-green eyes.<br>Personality: Kind yet stern, loves to take charge, but wont rush into an unnecessary battle.  
>ApprenitceMentor: Had an apprentice.  
>Mate: none<br>Kits: none  
>Family: Sister to Aurorasky<br>Other Facts:  
>-<p>

Name: Darkshadow Gender: male  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Rank: Warrior  
>Age (1year-1012years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): warrior  
>Description: Black furred tom with black eyes and his tail tip is white.<br>Personality: Strong, loyal, courageous, and brave, not afraid to go into battle, but is quick to accuse others.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Mountainpaw  
>Mate: none<br>Kits: none  
>Family:<br>Other Facts: wants to be Graysplash's mate.

**From: Dovefence**

Name: Pinefrost  
>Gender: Male<br>Clan: Stormclan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 1yr  
>Description: silver-white tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.<br>Personality: Loyal to his clan and fears nothing. Does anything his leader  
>tells him too. Despite his somewhat bitter attitude he is still a valued<br>member of his clan especially when it comes to battles.  
>Other Facts: ...<p>

**From: GlimmerIcewood**

Name: Tawnyspark  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: Queen<br>Age: 31 moons  
>Description: A dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Personality: Tawnyspark is very fierce and outspoken, only really gentle  
>around her kits. She has a very sharp side, though you will find out her words<br>are used more harshly than her claws. She can be calm at times, though you  
>will rarely catch her in those moments, unless she is around her kits.<br>Tawnyspark is headstrong and hates to feel useless sitting in the nursery, no  
>matter how much she loves her kits.<br>Mate: Burninggaze? If not, you choose!  
>Kits: Reedkitwind (A dark gray tom with blue eyes and black stripes), and  
>Ashkitstream (A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)  
>Family: Parents - Darkfang and Shadepool<p>

Name: Darkfang  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: Elder<br>Age: 74 moons  
>Description: Darkfang is a very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws<br>and green eyes.  
>Personality: Darkfang is rather hostile and almost permanently grumpy. He<br>isn't a pleasant cat to be around and often has something sarcastic to say to  
>pretty much everything. He hates to be bothered by young apprentices or kits,<br>but has a weird soft spot for his daughter's kits. Only Shadepool has ever made  
>him a bit happier, but he has his harsh side most of the time.<br>Mate: Shadepool  
>Kit: Daughter - Tawnyspark<br>Family: Brother – Cloudfall (Deceased)

Name: Shadepool  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: Elder<br>Age: 72 moons  
>Description: Shadepool is a small, long-furred dark gray she-cat with amber<br>eyes.  
>Personality: Shadepool is gentle and sweet, completely the opposite of her<br>mate Darkfang. She is easy-going and relaxed and prefers to just lie around  
>and tell stories to kits and apprentices. She is always trying to get Darkfang<br>to be nicer, though it rarely works. Shadepool is patient and understanding,  
>and rarely gets really angry at anything or anyone.<br>Mate: Darkfang  
>Kits: Daughter - Tawnyspark<br>Family: Sister – Rosefur (Deceased), and Spottedshine (Deceased)

**From: Streampebble**

Name: Rosepaw/gaze

Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Age: 6 moons  
>Fur color: tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Personality: feisty, but is gentle and loves kits<br>Special Features: white paws

Mentor: Pineneedle  
>History: none<br>Future: she has kits with Pineneedle.  
>Kits: Flowerkit, Finchkit, Gorsekit, and Briarkit<p>

Name: Pineneedle

Clan: StormClan  
>Rank: warrior<br>Age: 1 ¼ years

Fur color: brown and gray tabby tom  
>Eye Color: dark green<br>Personality: VERY tolerant and calm, also very popular  
>Apprentice: Rosepaw<br>History: none  
>Future: he has kits with Rosepaw<p>

Kits: Flowerkit, Finchkit, Gorsekit, and Briarkit

Name: Briarkit/paw/nose  
>Rank: unborn<br>Age: unborn  
>Fur color: sleek dark brown tabby she-cat<br>Eye Color: bright green  
>Personality: prickly and annoyed at times, then happy bubbly and slightly<br>annoying at others. Is slightly Bipolar and has multiple personalities  
>Special Features: dark gray paws<br>History: none  
>Future: idc<p>

Name: Flowerkit/paw/claw  
>Rank: unborn<br>Age: unborn  
>Fur color: tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Eye Color: green  
>Personality: sharp-tongued, sarcastic and good-humored (Yellowfang)<br>Special Features: white chest  
>Future: becomes a medicine cat<br>-

Name: Finchkit/paw/chirp  
>Rank: unborn<br>Age: unborn  
>Fur color: light brown tom<br>Eye Color: amber  
>Personality: jumpy and nervous<br>Special Features: small

Name: Gorsekit/paw/thorn  
>Rank: unborn<p>

Description: golden brown tom, blue eyes Personality: calm and reasonable  
>Special Features: gray streaks<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LeafClan:<strong>

**From: Myrtlefalls **

Name: Cinderstorm  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Description: A fluffy dark gray tom with blue eyes. Personality: Cinderstorm is a brave and courageous cat, and is not afraid to leap into battle whenever, whatever the reason.<p>

**From: Amber342**

Name: Fallenleaf  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Leafclan  
>Description: Light sandy brown with hazel eyes<br>Personality: Sweet, affectionate

**From: Scarheart of DarkClan**

Tumblespine- A molted ginger, brown, black, and white she-cat with swirling hazel eyes. She has a lot of humor and likes joking with the other cats. You can't take her seriously because everything out of her mouth is a joke. Is always taken to Gatherings because she helps LeafClan get information from other Clans. She is very easy to talk to.

Name: Talonstorm  
>Rank: Elder<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Appearance: Large smoky gray tom with black spots and deep brown eyes.<br>Personality: Isn't the smartest cat in the forest. He used to relies more on  
>his brute strength than anything else. Is extremely faithful to his leader,<br>but can easily be manipulated. Loves his mate, but doesn't really understand  
>her. His face is a little deformed from an accident that forced him into the<br>elder's den. He is completely unable to smell anything and rather like moss  
>bile.<br>Mate: Indigoswipe  
>Kit: Pumakit<p>

Name: Indigoswipe  
>Rank: QueenWarrior  
>Clan: LeafClan<br>Appearance: Completely black she-cat with startling purple eyes.  
>Personality: Very quiet but fierce. She will not stand for any weakness and doesn't<br>truly love anyone. She never meant to have a kit, but sees it as another cat  
>on her side. Talonstorm is just a strong fighter that she can manipulate to<br>fight for her. Is very subtle and anything she does can never be linked back  
>to her. Has a lot of ambition and having kits will never slow her down. Her<br>thought is if she has to speed up her plan, she can always kill her kit.  
>Other: Could she possibly be the enemy for whoever is the LeafClan main?<br>Mate: Talonstorm  
>Kit: Pumakit<p>

Name: Pumakit/paw/pounce  
>Rank: Kit<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Appearance: Black she-cat with grey paws and very dark brown eyes.<br>Personality: Very sweet, and tries very hard to get her mother's attention.  
>Loves her very much and doesn't understand why she would want to leave the<br>nursery. She gets into a lot of trouble because she wants to be noticed. Is  
>perfectly fine with being the center of attention<br>Parents: Talonstorm and Indigoswipe

Name: Gingerpaw/sky  
>Rank: Medicine Apprentice<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Appearance: Pale ginger she-cat with brown paws, ears, and eyes.<br>Personality: Very quiet and is only confident when she is treating wounds.  
>Hates talking in front of others, and likes her mentor to do all the speaking.<br>Is very unsure about StarClan prophecy's and is terrified that she will mess  
>one up. She will make a great medicine cat if she ever learns to believe in<br>herself.

**From: Stormbreeze of Windclan**

Name: Oakpaw  
>Gender: tom<br>Clan: Leafclan  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Age: 10 moons  
>Description: short haired red brown cat with dark brown tabby stripes and deep<br>amber eyes  
>Personality: A confident tom, who won't except help from anyone because of his<br>pride. His pride was once beaten down and he's not about to let that happen  
>again.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: _Darkwater_  
>Mate: none<br>Kits: none  
>Family: none<br>Other Facts: none

Name: Brackenpaw Gender: tom  
>Clan: LeafClan<br>Rank: apprentice  
>Age: 6 moons<br>Description: short haired light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
>Personality: A very rough and rowdy tom who loves to flirt with any she-cat apprentices<br>Apprentice/Mentor: _Cinderstorm_  
>Mate: none<br>Kits: none Family: none  
>Other Facts: none<p>

-  
>Name: Sandpaw<br>Gender: she-cat  
>Clan: LeafClan<br>Rank: apprentice  
>Age: 11 moons<br>Description: A pale yellow cat with darker yellow stripes and russet brown  
>eyes<br>Personality: A snarky or sarcastic she-cat who loves to make mean jokes and  
>make fun of people. Unlike most cats she is mean through and through she never<br>lets up with this attitude and her mentor has yet to make her cut it out.  
>ApprenticeMentor: _Sparkstrike_  
>Mate: none<br>Kits: none  
>Family: none<p>

**From: Angelfang**

Name: Darkwater  
>Gender: tom<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age (1-10/12=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder):3  
>Description: pitch black tom with cold green eyes and a white tail tip<br>Personality: cold and mean has a small crush on Streampaw  
>ApprenticeMentor: none  
>Mate: none yet but wants one<br>Kits: doesn't need to be filled  
>Family: doesn't need to be filled<p>

Name: Streampaw  
>Gender:She-cat<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Age (1-10/12=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder):8moons  
>Description: beautiful silky white-silver fur with a black chest stomach and tail tip. Icy bright blue eyes<br>Personality: sly, calm and collected loves to have fun sarcastic, laid back brave a good fighter and hunter knows a few herbs because she got sick as a kit, she wanted to be a medicine cat but there was already an apprentice. She is loving and will protect her clan till she dies then she will watch over them from StarClan she wants to have a mate and kits one day  
>ApprenticeMentor: doesn't need to be filled  
>Mate: <em>Lioncloud<em>  
>Kits:   
>Family: 

**From: FEIGN**

Name: Lioncloud  
>Gender: she-cat<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: warrior<br>Description: long-haired golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Personality: She is independent and stubborn and also strong-willed. She hates giving in or showing any weakness. She has trained hard to become a warrior and she is quite the fighter. If her personality weren't so brittle, most cats might like her for her fighting talent.<br>Romance: Sure, just take it slowly  
>Other: not that I know of<p>

**From: Silverstreak12**

Name: Honeyleaf  
>Gender: female<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): warrior  
>Description: golden shorthaired she-cat with green eyes.<br>Personality: Happy and fun! Loves to hang around kits, or elders.  
>ApprenitceMentor: no apprentice yet.  
>Mate: Cinderstorm<br>Kits: none  
>Family: Cinderstorm (mate).<br>Other Facts:

**From: GlimmerIcewood**

Name: Wildflame  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: Wildflame is a lithe and long-legged pure black she-cat with amber eyes.<br>Personality: Wildflame is very fierce and outspoken, never hesitant to leap into a fight. She won't back down unless she knows that her Clan is completely losing and has no hope left. She has a strong will and a rebelliousness about her that doesn't make her afraid to say something that's on her mind. She is strong and appears fiesty almost all the time, though with kits and young apprentices, she can be patient.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Apprentice - Blazingpaw  
>Family: Brothers- Sootpath and Sparkstrike<br>Other Facts: Wildflame is one of the fastest cats in LeafClan, due to her long-legged form. Even though LeafClan are known for their hunting, she is also a brilliant fighter. Can she become the leader in the future, if possible? :)

Name: Blazingpaw/fire  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: 8 moons  
>Description: Blazingpaw is a dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes.<br>Personality: Blazingpaw is a very eager learner and always enthusiastic to do new things. He is a quick learner with a sharp intelligence, and is determined to never fall behind. Blazingpaw is fierce and quick when needed, but most times he is rather out-going and friendly.  
>ApprenitceMentor: Mentor - Wildflame

Name: Sootpath  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: Sootpath is a pale gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes.<br>Personality: Sootpath is usually very quiet and doesn't speak up unless he has to. He is compassionate with his clanmates but still doesn't often talk. He is almost shy around others and doesn't have the most self-confidence, though he needs it and wants it. He is respected by his clanmates for his excellent hunting and swiftness in battle, but wants to be more than that.  
>Family: Sister - Wildflame, Brother - Sparkstrike<p>

Name: Sparkstrike  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: A bright ginger tom with green eyes and white paws.<br>Personality: Sparkstrike is extremely arrogant, and believes that he is the best warrior in existence. He seemingly has she-cats padding after him, which makes his confidence worse. He talks just to hear the sound of his own voice, and gets extremely irritated when things don't go his way. He resents Wildflame for becoming deputy instead of him, but he still has a grudging respect for her because they are siblings. Sparkstrike is loyal to LeafClan, just acts like he's the boss way too much.  
>Family: Sister - Wildflame, Brother - Sootpath<br>Other Facts:

Name: Brightclaw Gender: She-cat  
>Clan: LeafClan Rank: Queen<br>Age: 3 years  
>Description: Brightclaw is a pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.<br>Personality: Brightclaw is very feisty, and hates feeling useless while cooped  
>up in the nursery. While she has a deep soft spot for her kits, she much<br>prefers fighting or hunting. Brightclaw has a sharp tongue and claws that she  
>is not afraid to use. Get on her bad side, and you'll certainly hear from her.<br>Mate: Ashflight  
>Kits: Icekit, Spiderkit, Lightningkit, and Hailkit<p>

_  
>Name: Icekitpaw/song

Gender: She-cat  
>Clan: LeafClan Rank: Kit<br>Age: 4 moons  
>Personality: Icekit is very bubbly and open, always the first to strike up<br>conversations with absolutely anyone. She is enthusiastic about everything and  
>a very eager learner, never seeing the downside to things. She is always<br>looking on the bright side, and has a very optimistic attitude.  
>Description: Icekit is a pure white she-cat with dark green eyes.<br>Family: Parents - Brightclaw and Ashflight, Siblings - Spiderkit,  
>Lightningkit, and Hailkit<p>

Name: Spiderkit/paw/shade  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: 4 moons  
>Description: Spiderkit is a dark gray tom, with black paws and green eyes.<br>Personality: Spiderkit is a huge jokester, always cracking jokes even at his  
>own expense. He is cheery and has a sunny-personality, instantly making you<br>happier just being around him. Spiderkit is very carefree and optimistic, and  
>never looks badly on things unless he's sure of it.<br>Family: Parents - Brightclaw and Ashflight, Siblings - Icekit, Lightningkit,  
>and Hailkit<p>

Name: Lightningkit/paw/streak  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: 4 moons  
>Description: Lightningkit is a golden pelted tom with amber eyes and faint<br>white streaks down his sides.  
>Personality: Lightningkit may seem shy around new cats, but with his family<br>and clan, he is insane. He is crazy hyper, always running around and pushing  
>his nose into things just to figure them out. He is hugely curious and nosy,<br>always trying to be part of things. Most never even get a good glimpse of him,  
>as he is always running around, or if not, he is in the elders den pestering<br>them with questions.  
>Family: Parents - Brightclaw and Ashflight, Siblings - Icekit, Spiderkit, and<br>Hailkit

_  
>Name: Hailkitpaw/thorn  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: 4 moons  
>Description: Hailkit is a pale gray tom with blue eyes.<br>Personality: Hailkit is a huge boaster, always talking of his greatness and  
>accomplishments even though he is still a kit. He always believes that he is<br>going to be the best warrior, and continuously talks about it, to his siblings  
>annoyance. Hailkit can be kind of annoying, but if you tell him to stop he<br>will.  
>Family: Parents - Brightclaw and Ashflight, Siblings - Icekit, Spiderkit, and<br>Lightningkit

_  
>Name: Ashflight<br>Gender: Tom  
>Clan: LeafClan<br>Rank: Warrior  
>Age: 4 years<br>Description: Ashflight is a dark gray and white tom with green eyes.  
>Personality: Ashflight is, like his son Spiderkit, a huge jokester. He is<br>light-hearted and always knows how to make others feel better. He is naturally  
>likeable, and many go to him for advice because they know he'll be honest with<br>them. Ashflight is carefree, and even makes his mate Brightclaw more at-ease  
>and gentle when he's around her.<br>Mate: Brightclaw  
>Kits: Icekit, Spiderkit, Lightningkit, and Hailkit<br>Family: Brothers - Sleetfall and Frozenwhisker

Name: Sleetfall  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 4 years  
>Description: Sleetfall is a broad-shouldered dark brown tom with green eyes.<br>Personality: Sleetfall is very easy-going like Ashflight, though usually a bit  
>quieter. He is well-respected and careful in his decisions, and never rushes<br>into things too quickly. Sleetfall is intelligent and has quick wits, always  
>using that as a weapon rather than his claws.<br>Family: Brothers - Ashflight and Frozenwhisker

Name: Frozenwhisker  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: LeafClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 4 years  
>Description: Frozenwhisker is a big, battle-scarred pure white tom with spiky<br>fur and icy-blue eyes.  
>Personality: While Frozenwhisker has a scary look to him, he is far from. He<br>is more quiet than hostile, but can be when he wants to. Frozenwhisker is  
>understanding and gentle with those around him, and he is a definite<br>role-model to the younger cats of LeafClan. He is skilled and talented, and  
>has she-cats looking at him, but he wants to find a true mate.<br>Family: Brothers - Ashflight and Sleetfall

**From: WolfClawthewarrior**

Name: Wolfclaw Gender: Male  
>Clan: LeafClan<br>Rank: Warrior (Possibly of Senior status)  
>Age: Likely between 5 and 8 years<br>Description: He wears a completely grey pelt, except with a dark grey  
>triangle-ish shape running from the top of his forehead down to his nose. (An<br>upside-down triangle.) He has a black underbelly, and the bottom of all of his  
>legs are dark grey. He has vibrant green eyes, which is also kind of scary to<br>his Clanmates.  
>Personality: He acts quite hastily and rude often, usually wearing a scowl on his face. He does not like to interact with other cats, and usually other cats<br>keep their distance. Even kits know not to trifle with him. He has a good  
>heart though, and would never betray the warrior code or hurt any of his<br>Clanmates. He just never forgot the death of his parents in the battle, and it  
>haunts him even today. Sometimes he wished he could have had been killed in<br>place of his parents. He shows great respect for authority, (i.e. Deputy and  
>Leader.) When not on duty, he likes to climb to the highest brough of a tree<br>and reflect upon everything he has seen during his life. Known for a  
>remarkable memory along with his blunt additude.<br>Apprenitce/Mentor: He does not have an apprentice.  
>Mate: The difficulty of finding one friend is certainly harder than finding a<br>mate! In a short answer, no. No mate, no love intrest.  
>Kits: No<br>Family: Father-Icefang (Deceased) Mother- Blossomfall (Deceased)  
>Other Facts: The -claw part of his name was named after his skill in the<br>battle that both of his parents died in. Those deaths left a mark on Wolfclaw,  
>making him the angry and rude cat we know today. The Wolf- part of his name<br>was inspiration that Blossomfall had when she saw a lone wolf, prowling  
>through LeafClan territory. His gray pelt and green eyes reminded her of the<br>wolf. Thus, Wolfclaw.

**From: Moonblaze13**

Name: Suncloud  
>Gender: female<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: queen<br>Age: 2 1/2 years  
>Description: long-furred pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes and a white<br>underbelly  
>Personality: Suncloud is very motherly and protective of her kits. She treats<br>all the kits in the nursery like they were her own. She loves to be always  
>helping cats. Her life is pretty much spent raising kits in the nursery even<br>when she doesn't have kits of her own to take care of (like Daisy and  
>Ferncloud).<br>Mate: (deceased)  
>Kits: Bumblekit, Goldenkit and Mothkit<br>Family: dead (expect for her kits!)  
>Other Facts: none<p>

Name: Bumblekit (Bumblenose)  
>Gender: Male<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: kit<br>Age: 3 moons old  
>Description: dark ginger tabby tom with a black blaze down his nose and<br>underbelly  
>Personality: Bumblekit is very kind and funny. He loves to play with his<br>sisters and the other kits in the nursery.  
>Family: Mother is Suncloud, sisters are Goldenkit and Mothkit<br>Other Facts: He wishes to have Rootstar be his mentor (*please!*)

Name: Goldenkit (Goldenfrost)  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: leaf  
>Rank: kit<br>Age: 3 moons old  
>Description: pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes<br>Personality: Goldenkit is shy and caring. She loves to help out when she can.  
>Family: Mother is Suncloud, brother is Bumblekit, and sister is Mothkit<br>Other Facts: Wants to be a medicine cat apprentice when she is old enough.

Name: Mothkit (Mothflight)  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: kit<br>Age: 3 moons old  
>Description: pretty red she-cat with amber eyes<br>Personality: Mothkit is bold and daring- very mischief. Ways to have fun  
>are always on her mind whether it includes leaving camp or not! She is very<br>kind and gentle too, don't judge her on her mischief! She loves to play and  
>wants to be the best warrior ever!<br>Family: Mother is Suncloud, brother is Bumblekit, sister is Goldenkit

Name: Murkywater  
>Gender: Male<br>Clan: Leaf  
>Rank: elder<br>Age: (who knows?)  
>Description: gray and light brown tortoiseshell tom with clouded blue eyes (he<br>is blind)  
>Personality: Murkywater is grumpy and lazy. He hates kits although deep down<br>we suspect he actually loves them. He is a big ol' softie deep down inside  
>'em.<br>Mate: (deceased)  
>Kits: Ashflight and Nettlethorn<br>Family: (shown above), parents dead, siblings dead

**From: Streampebble**

Name –Shadefeather

Clan-LeafClan  
>Rank -elder<br>Appearance -beautiful dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes  
>Family<br>Father –Grousefur(sandy gray-brown tom, deceased)  
>Mother –Heathersplash(brown tabby she-cat, deceased)<br>Siblings – Shadowlurk (black tabby tom, deceased)

**From: Glowingsoul, me**

Name: Clovervoice

Gender: she-cat

Clan: LeafClan

Rank: warrior, 3 ½ years

Description: pale ginger and brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Personality: Clovervoice is a very gentle and kind cat: She loves kits and is hoping to expect some very soon. Some cats say that she is weak because she is so gentle and sweet but she is as fierce as a lion in battle and rather quick to jump up to defend what she loves.

Apprenitce: none

Mate: Nettlethorn

Kits: She will soon find out that she is expecting some.

Other: none

Name: Nettlethorn

Gender: tom

Clan: LeafClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 4 years

Description: dark brown tabby tom streaked with thick black stripes, unusually pale, yellow eyes

Personality: Nettlethorn is rather grumpy, hot-headed and easily offended. He is a fierce protector and is hostile and aggressive towards rival clans and stranger. He snaps at basically everybody except at Clovervoice, whom he deeply loves.

Apprentice: none right now

Mate: Clovervoice

Kits: would love to father Clovervoice's kits

Other: a fierce, damn good fighter

* * *

><p><strong>BlossomClan:<strong>

**From: Myrtlefalls **

Name: Lilyfern  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Description: A long-furred gray she-cat with darker gray spots and amber eyes. Personality: Lilyfern is a kind she-cat, and would always care for others, no matter what.<br>Sometimes she doesn't even like fighting, because she doesn't like the thought  
>of hurting them.<p>

**From: Amber342**

Name: Morningfrost  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Blossomclan  
>Description: Silver-white with indigo eyes<br>Personality: Outspoken, secretive  
>-<p>

**From: Scarheart of DarkClan**

Mudsplash- A large dark brown tom with lighter patches and deep chocolate eyes. He isn't very bright and will go along with whatever his leader says. Never really thinks for himself. H relies on his size and brute strength to win a fight so he can't outwit an opponent.

Name: Eaglepaw/swoop  
>Clan: BlossomClan<br>Rank: Apprentice  
>Age: 10 moons<br>Appearance: Light gray tom with white paws, black ears, and pale green eyes.  
>Personality: Very relaxed and finds it hard to take things seriously. He is always joking around with the other apprentices. His favorite thing to do is hide behind boulder and jump out and scare cats. He is often getting in trouble and won't be made a warrior until he matures a little. That could be a long time.<br>Mother: Lightshine

Name: Lightshine  
>Clan: BlossomClan<br>Rank: Elder  
>Age: 60 moons<br>Appearance: Light gray she-cat with black stripes coming from her neck.  
>Personality: No one really knows her personality because she is always sleeping. She wakes up only to eat, and she is grouchy if she is awoken at another time. Kits know better than to try to get a story about her because she will just snap at them and go back to sleep.<br>Son: Eaglepaw

Name: Soaringwind  
>Clan: BlossomClan<br>Rank: warrior, will be deputy when the other one dies  
>Appearance: Light gray tom with white stripes forming on the tips of his ears<br>and stormy blue eye.  
>Personality: Likes to have time for himself to think things through. Isn't<br>quick to act, and sometimes decide too late. He needs to learn to trust his  
>instincts. He is really worried about becoming leader that he doesn't realize<br>it comes naturally to him. Often, he thinks way too far into simple things.  
>Also wants to die before he becomes leader because he doesn't want to see his<br>mate die.  
>Mate: Scarstar<br>Other: The Clan was suspicious when Scarstar made her mate the deputy when the  
>previous diedretired. When they realized that Soaringwind was intelligent and  
>could think things through, he became accepted and well liked.<p>

**From: Stormbreeze of Windclan**

Name: Splotchfoot  
>Gender: tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: warrior<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: light gray tom with dark brown and white spots on his feet<br>Personality: He is very quiet and doesn't really talk to anyone. They are  
>ignored by everyone.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: /  
>Mate:   
>Kits:   
>Family:   
>Other Facts: none<p>

Name: Rushingriver  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Blossomclan  
>Rank: Queen<br>Age: 4 years  
>Description: a dark blue gray she-cat, long fur, tail, and green eyes<br>Personality: a very calm and collected cat who hardly ever gets angry. However  
>she loves dishing out sarcastic remarks.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: doesn't need to be filled  
>Mate:<em> Leopardhead <em>(mate after Silverkit's father died)  
>Kits: Silverkit Family: mate dead no living relatives<br>Other Facts: Mate died in battle as deputy

Name: Silverkit  
>Gender: she-kit<br>Clan: Blossomclan  
>Rank: kit<br>Age: 1 1/2 moons old  
>Description: a light silver tabby she-kit with white paws and muzzle<br>Personality: follower kit, can't wait to be an apprentice, wishes to make it to  
>deputy one day like her dead father<br>Family: father dead mother Rushingriver  
>Other Facts: Father died in battle as deputy<p>

**From: warriorcatlover999**

Name: Blossomheart  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: Blossomclan  
>Description: Cream colored pelt with light brown on eyelids<br>Personality: Shy but can be brave, exited.  
>How others see himher: the toms are all over her like bees that just found a perfect flower patch, Females are jealous  
>Other Facts:<p>

**From: BluestarAndAshfur4ever**

Name: Lillyfeather  
>Gender: She-cat<p>

Clan: Blossomclan  
>Rank: Med apprentice<br>Age (1-10/12=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder):9  
>Description: Beautiful silver she-cat with slight lilac tint and twilight purple eyes<br>Personality: Sweet, caring, and compassionate  
>ApprenticeMentor: Swiftwing/mentor  
>Other Facts: She has a HUGE crush on Swiftwing, and hopes he'll love her in return<p>

**From: Moonblaze13**

Name: Drizzlecloud  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Warrior<p>

Age: 10 and a half moons old  
>Description: sleek dark gray and white she-cat<br>Personality: happy-go-lucky, charming, playful, sarcastic, loves to play around with her Clan- only is serious when it is required  
>Apprentice: Petalpaw<br>Family: sister is Runningspring, nephew is Branchkit  
>Other Facts: she is the she-cat that most toms want to "be with" in a relationship, mother is dead and father is in LeafClan (so she's HalfClan)<p>

-  
>Name: Runningspring<br>Gender: Female

Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Queen  Warrior  
>Age: 10 and a half moons old<br>Description: long-limbed black and white she-cat with soft blue eyes  
>Personality: protective of Branchkit, outgoing, kind-hearted<br>Family: Drizzlecloud is her sister, and Branchkit is her son

Name: Branchkit  
>Gender: tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: one and a half moons old  
>Description: dark brown tabby tom<br>Personality: "ring-leader" of the nursery kits, wishes to be an apprentice already, believes that one day he'll be the leader of BlossomClan  
>Family: Runningspring is his mother, has no littermates, Drizzlecloud is his aunt<br>-

Name: Shadewing  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: just turned 11 moons old  
>Description: mostly black and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes<br>Family: son died as an apprentice, mate blames her for his death  
>Other Facts: she refuses to love again due to her mate's betrayal<br>-

Name: Rainpaw (please can she become Rainflight?)  
>Gender: she-cat<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: 7 and three-quarters moons old  
>Description: white she-cat with gray spots all over her pelt<br>Personality: loud about things, sometimes obnoxious, daring and bold (think: Hollyleaf and Berrynose mixed)  
>Mentor: <em>Lilyfern<em>  
>Family: sister is Petalpaw, parents are dead (fed as a kit from Shadewing)<br>Other Facts:

Name: Cherrystem  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Elder  Former Medicine cat  
>Age: going on 11 years (10 years old)<br>Description: a once-pretty white she-cat with a silver muzzle, tail-tip and  
>paws, has green eyes<br>Personality: kind and gentle, every once in a while helps look for herbs with  
>the current medicine cats, Cherrystem LOVES new kits- she always has to be<br>near the nursery every kitting.  
>Family: dead, but great-nephew is Hawkpaw Other Facts: (none that the family and personality don't cover)<p>

Name: Hawkpaw (can he please become Hawkstripe?)  
>Gender: Male<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: just turned seven moons old  
>Description: very dark gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, has amber eyes<br>Personality: shy, quiet, loves when his mentor praises him, doesn't get into  
>much trouble unless his peers dareforce him to  
>Mentor: Leopardhead<br>Family: parents in StarClan, great-ant is Cherrystem  
>Other Facts: mother died kitting him, father was already dead before he was<br>born, so Lightshine took care of him  
>-<p>

Name: Leopardhead  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Warrior  Mentor  
>Age: 2 years old<br>Description: golden she-cat with ginger tabby fur and has amber eyes  
>Personality: happy-go-lucky, friendly, loves to joke and play around (think<br>Sorreltail)  
>Apprentice: Hawkpaw<br>Family: dead  
>Other Facts: mother died of whitegreencough, father died in battle when she  
>was an apprentice, death is very common to her and no longer fazes her when it<br>happens- she is the perfect mentor for Hawkpaw

**From: GlimmerIcewood**

Name: Brackenheart  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Age: 5 years  
>Description: Brackenheart is a broad-shouldered golden coloured tom with amber<br>eyes.  
>Personality: Brackenheart is very easy-going and gentle with his Clan, never<br>rushing into things until he is sure that those he loves are safe. He is  
>patient and intelligent, preferring to think things through rather than<br>rushing head-first into them and getting hurt. He is thoughtful and  
>well-sought out for advice, always willing to help another cat out.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: Apprentice - Driftpaw  
>Mate: Brindlebreeze<br>Kits: Scorchkit and Flightkit

Name: Driftpaw/shadow Gender: Tom  
>Clan: BlossomClan<br>Rank: Apprentice  
>Age: 11 moons<br>Description: Driftpaw is a dark gray and white tom with green eyes.  
>Personality: Driftpaw is very loyal and giving, always willing to teach others<br>or help them out with something. He is energetic and open-minded, never  
>judging others until he is absolutely sure of who they are. Driftpaw is<br>level-headed and not temperamental, because he knows how to keep his emotions  
>in check.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: Mentor - Brackenheart

Name: Brindlebreeze  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Queen<br>Age: 4 1/2 years  
>Description: Brindlebreeze is a pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.<br>Personality: Very sweet and gentle, Brindlebreeze doesn't have a harsh bone in  
>her body. She is caring and loyal, fiercely devoted to BlossomClan. While she<br>may look innocent, she would fight to the death for her kits and Clan. She  
>never gives up hope and tries to remain optimistic in every situation.<br>Mate: Brackenheart  
>Kits: Scorchkit and Flightkit<p>

Name: Scorchkit/paw/blaze  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: 5 moons  
>Description: Scorchkit is a dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.<br>Personality: Scorchkit is adventurous and fierce, always the kit to drag  
>others into mischief no matter what. He is a huge jokester and is always<br>trying to play pranks on every cat that he comes across. Scorchkit is  
>mischievous and he always tries to act innocent in whatever he does. He's just<br>having fun though, and he'll become more level-headed.  
>Family: Parents - Brackenheart and Brindlebreeze, Brother - Flightkit<p>

Name: Flightkit/paw/wind  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Kit<br>Age: 5 moons  
>Description: Flightkit is a golden colored tom with green eyes and white<br>paws.  
>Personality: Flightkit is more quiet than his brother, but inquisitive about<br>the Clan and others around him. He is more of a listener than a talker, and  
>tries to learn and be patient with things. He has an easier time settling down<br>to be respectful, though he can be energetic when he wants to.  
>Family: Parents - Brackenheart and Brindlebreeze, Brother – Scorchkit<p>

Name: Fogshade  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 28 moons  
>Description: A pale gray and black tom with green eyes<br>Personality: Fogshade is typically very quiet and cunning, always one to  
>figure out a course of action. He is good at taking control of bad situations<br>and keeping others calm, knowing how to make them feel safer. He doesn't offer  
>his opinions much but when he does they are usually very worthwhile. He is<br>very intelligent, but rarely shows it because of how quiet he is.  
>Family: Brother - Birchstripe<p>

Name: Birchstripe  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: BlossomClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 28 moons  
>Description: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.<br>Personality: Birchstripe is very commanding and loud, a cat that talks just to  
>hear the sound of his own voice. He is very aggressive and never takes no for<br>an answer, always trying to tell others what to do. He is arrogant and  
>believes that he is the best fighter in the Clans, and he thinks he can do<br>everything by himself.  
>Family: Brother – Fogshade<p>

**From: Streampebble**

Name: Willowheart  
>Family: Dawnstreak (tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches) and<br>Gorsesprig (ginger and white tom)  
>Description-light brown tabby she-cat<br>Rank-queen  
>Mate-Emberclaw(dark gray tom)<br>Kits-Barkpaw (brown tom) and Specklepaw (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks)  
>Gender female, expecting Shrewkit, Sparrowkit, Cinderkit and Acornkit<br>-

Name: Shrewkit/paw/claw  
>Rank: kit<br>Age: idc when they're born it's up to you  
>Fur color: dark brown tom<br>Eye Color: amber  
>Personality: flighty and quick to run from a fight, very shy and timid<br>Special Features: gray tail-tip  
>History: regular cat.<br>Future: becomes a respected warrior in spite of his "don't fight!"-nature. By then the Clans should have grown and you can pick his mate

Name: Sparrowkit/paw/talon  
>Rank: kit<br>Age:  
>Fur color: gray<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Personality: see Dovefeather<br>Special Features: none  
>History: none<br>Future: dies in battle with …Clan because he falsely accused them of  
>prey-stealing. Has kits with a warrior named Blossomheart<p>

Name: Cinderkit/paw/fire  
>Rank: kit<br>Age:  
>Fur color: pretty dark gray tabby she-cat<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Personality: sweet gentle<br>Special Features: none  
>History: none<br>Future: becomes a warrior

Name: Acornkit/paw/tail  
>Rank: kit<br>Age:  
>Fur color: sleek dark brown she-cat<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Personality: tough , underestimated<br>Special Features: white stripes on face  
>History: was almost named Lightningkit<br>Future: is a good warrior

**From: Glowingsoul, me**

Name: Frostpelt

Gender: tom

Clan: BlossomClan

Rank/Age: elder, 14 years

Description: white and silver, long haired tom, crystal clear, blue eyes

Personality: Frostpelt is a typical example of an elder's grumpiness. He snaps at cats if his bedding is too damp, if there isn't enough fresh-kill or if his bones are aching. He is impatient and many young apprentices are afraid of him. If you catch him in a good mood though he is good-humored and a great story teller, however that does not really happen often.

Mate: Silverfeather (deceased

Kits: Snowpond & Smokewhisker

Family: deceased

Other: none

Name: Snowpond

Gender: she-cat

Clan: BlossomClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 8 years

Description: a beautiful, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Personality: Snowpond is a very kind and soft-spoken cat. She loves kits although she never had some herself because she couldn't and her mate died early. After that she didn't want to take a new one. She is very gentle and likes to help new apprentices. Because she never had kits herself she likes to keep an eye on all the young cats (kits and apprentices) of the clan and she acts like a mother for the whole clan. There is basically no cat that doesn't like her and many young cats come to her to ask her questions.

Apprenitce/Mentor: none at the moment

Mate: Strongcloud (deceased)

Kits: none

Family: Silverfeather-mother (deceased), Frostpelt-father, Smokewhisker-brother

Other: none

Name: Wetcoat

Gender: tom

Clan: BlossomClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 4 years

Description: brown tabby tom with darker fur on his back and head so it looks like he has just been rained on, big white paws, hazel eyes

Apprentice: none

Mate: none

Kits: none

Other: none

* * *

><p><strong>WaveClan:<strong>

**From: Myrtlefalls **

Name: Rippleflight  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Description: A blueish gray tom with black streaks and striking blue eyes. Personality: Rippleflight is a rather reckless tom, not afraid to take a dare or risk his<br>life for something stupid, just to show off. However, he's a loyal Clanmate  
>and someone whom you'd not want against you. Siblings: Watervapour- brother<p>

**From: Amber342**

Name: Watervapor  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: Waveclan  
>Description: Ash gray with dark blue eyes<br>Personality: Quiet, loyal Siblings: Rippleflight- brother

**From: Scarheart of DarkClan**

Foamwash- A tan/peachy tom with amber eyes. He has tuffs of fur sticking up from his ears. He can't be bothered with anything less than a full out invasion. Is very lazy and likes to relax and swap stories with the elders. Is friendly, but can get on some cats nerves because he never does any work. Always seems to get a thorn in his paw when he has to do a dawn patrol. He would never be chosen as a mentor because of his bad work habits.

Name: Sandypelt  
>Clan: WaveClan<br>Rank: Elder  
>Appearance: Light ginger she-cat with pearly white paws and sea green eyes.<br>Personality: Always asleep and is grumpy when she isn't. Apprentices are  
>always careful not to wake her when checking for ticks. She has a cold anger,<br>not a blazing anger. Most of the time, she forgets why she was angry in the  
>first place when she is woken up. Hates kits and apprentices even more than<br>warriors that wake her. Has a special spot for one kit (Shorekit).  
>Mate: Unknown (dead)<p>

Name: Splattersplash  
>Clan: WaveClan<br>Rank: Elder  
>Appearance: Silvery white tom with gray paws and one gray ear.<br>Personality: Can't be bothered with anything less than a full scale invasion.  
>Will tell the kits stories as long as they are calm and relaxed. As a result,<br>they don't get many stories. He is considered extremely wise because he was the  
>previous medicine cat before he retired. Likes talking with warriors about<br>what is going on, and is always willing to give some advice for those who are  
>patient.<p>

Name: Haze(frost)  
>Clan: WaveClan (rogue)<br>Rank: Queen  
>Appearance: Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and hazel eyes with<br>yellow speckles.  
>Personality: Very quiet and unsure of herself around Clan cats. She joined<br>momentarily to give her kit a safe place to grow up. She plans to leave as soon as  
>Fishkit can survive without her. Is trying hard to understand the warrior<br>code, but doesn't really care in the end. All she knows is the warriors bring  
>her food so she can raise a strong kit. The leader gave her the name<br>Hazefrost, but she prefers just Haze.  
>Mate: Shade (dead)<br>Kits: Fishkit

Name: Fishkit/paw/scale  
>Clan: WaveClan<br>Rank: Kit  
>Appearance: Dark gray tom with black paws and tail tip and beady yellow eyes.<br>Personality: He is very adventurous and doesn't understand why some cats  
>resent him. He was born in the Clan like everyone else, wasn't he? Is likely<br>to get into trouble and is always playing with the younger apprentices. He  
>hates when the other kits visit the elders whom he views as boring and old.<br>Sometimes sneaks around when they are all being told a story. Doesn't know his  
>mother plans on leaving him when he becomes an apprentice. He loves Willow a<br>lot, but he also loves his friends. The choice will be a hard one for him.  
>Mother: Willow<p>

**From: Angelfang**

Name: Lightwave  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: Wave

Rank: warrior  
>Age (1-1012=warrior, 10/12-dead=elder):2  
>Description: Butterscotch she-cat with white paws and dancing blue green eyes.<br>Personality: Kind hearted and motherly  
>ApprenticeMentor: /  
>Mate: Rippleflight and Watervapour both want her<br>Kits: /  
>Family: doesn't need to be filled 

**From: icetalon973**

Name: Amberpaw/Amberpool  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Apprentice (preferably medicine cat)<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): 8 moons  
>Description: sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a distinct beige mask around her eyes, and a black-tipped tail.<br>Personality: curious, loyal, and intelligent. She makes friends easily and is well-liked by the clan, but is extremely mischievous and inquisitive, which occasionally gets her into trouble.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Blazewater  
>Mate: None- against warrior code<br>Kits: " "  
>Family: Brother: Salmonpaw Mother: Coralfur Father: Hailpelt<br>Other Facts: Has a strong interest in medicine, and memorized many herbs as a kit. When 5 moons old, she saved a mouse after it almost drowned. She was later scolded for saving the life of what could have been fresh-kill. Very dedicated to her brother.

Name: Salmonpaw/Salmontail  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): 8 moons  
>Description: Pale ginger, almost pink tabby with blue eyes and an unusually long tail.<br>Personality: Strong and overconfident, but very dedicated to his clan. Aspires to be clan leader someday, but isn't so ambitious as to go to extremes to reach his goal.  
>ApprenticeMentor: ? WaveClan deputy or senior warrior  
>Mate: None, but hopes to have in future<br>Kits: " "  
>Family: Sister: Amberpaw Mother: Coralfur Father: Hailpelt<br>Other Facts: Very good at his battle moves, but sometimes uses his strength before his brain. Also caught his first fresh-kill before apprenticeship. His best friend is his sister, Amberpaw, and would do anything for her.

Name: Coralfur  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Queen<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder): 20 moons  
>Description: Light ginger tabby with a large white patch running from her neck to her belly.<br>Personality: Sweet and gentle, and finds no fault in anybody. She hates seeing the clans at battle, which makes her a poor warrior, which she makes for at her skill of catching prey.  
>ApprenticeMentor: None  
>Mate: Hailpelt<br>Kits: Amberpaw and Salmonpaw  
>-<p>

Name: Hailpelt  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 32 moons  
>Description: Dark spotted tabby with white flecks.<br>Personality: Strong-willed and admired by most of his Clan for his skill in fighting.  
>ApprenticeMentor:  
>Mate: Coralfur<br>Kits: Amberpaw and Salmonpaw

**From: Future X13**

Fallenflight  
>A silver-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes<br>Queen  
>Is the mate to Tigerfur (deceased)<br>has 3 kits: Hawkkit, Falconkit, and Shadekit.  
>Fallenflight is still a queen (well, not for long), so she's very gentle and caring. She is more concerned about others than herself. She is still wary of battles since her mate died in one. But she is protective of her kits, especially Shadekit.<p>

Hawkkit (then Hawkpaw) (Then Hawkwing)  
>A brown tabby tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders<br>His family is Fallenflight, Falconkit, and Shadekit  
>Hawkkit is rather fierce and defiant. He's the second oldest in the litter. But he can be gentle. Is normally nice and brave.<p>

Flaconkit  
>A silver-gray tom with blue eyes<br>Family: Fallenflight, Hawkkit, and Shadekit  
>Falconkit is wise (in his own way), caring, and protective. He deeply cares for his family and is skilled in fighting.<br>-

Shadekit  
>A small black she-cat with pale blue eyes.<br>Shadekit is outgoing, adventurous, daring, and curious about the world. She is fast and naturally talented at hunting. She can't wait to be a warrior!

**From: GlimmerIcewood**

Name: Laurelsong  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: Laurelsong is a sleek white and silver she-cat with dark green<br>eyes.  
>Personality: Laurelsong is a very dedicated and level-headed she-cat. She is<br>confident in her decisions and knows how to take control in bad situations.  
>She is intelligent and quick-thinking, never faltering in her actions if her<br>Clan is at stake. Laurelsong is patient and wise for being young, and gives  
>advice to any cat that needs it. She has a compassionate attitude and doesn't<br>believe in harshly judging the actions of others.  
>ApprenticeMentor: Apprentice - Firepaw  
>Family: Brother - Timberfall<p>

Name: Timberfall  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 2 years  
>Description: Timberfall is a broad-shouldered dark brown and white tabby tom<br>with pale green eyes.  
>Personality: Timberfall is typically very serious, and doesn't tend to joke<br>around alot. He is much more uptight that his sister and doesn't like when  
>cats mess around when things could be done. He is usually quiet and doesn't speak up much, though he's pretty irritable and easily-annoyed. Timberfall is almost always seen acting a bit grumpy, in every situation.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: Apprentice - Thunderpaw  
>Family: Sister - Laurelsong<p>

Name: Firepaw/flower  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: 9 moons  
>Description: Firepaw is a dark ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.<br>Personality: Firepaw is very bubbly and outgoing, always the first to  
>volunteer for patrols and other tasks. She is an eager learner and quick,<br>picking up things she is taught very soon after it happens. Firepaw is usually  
>pretty inquisitive, asking questions, but she can calm down and be respectful<br>if she knows what the situation she's put in entails. Firepaw can instantly  
>brighten someone's day with her personality.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: Mentor - Laurelsong  
>Family: Brother - Thunderpaw<p>

Name: Thunderpaw/blaze  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Age: 9 moons  
>Description: Thunderpaw is a black-flecked dark gray tom with amber eyes.<br>Personality: Thunderpaw is very easy-going and carefree, and he hates to rush  
>through things like it's nothing. He is a bit of a jokester and an<br>entertainer, always making others feel better about themselves through  
>anything. He is an optimist, always looking on the bright side to pull himself<br>and others through hard times, and is a cheery cat who makes others feel  
>better no matter what.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: Mentor - Timberfall  
>Family: Sister – Firepaw<p>

Name: Aspenflower  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 22 moons  
>Description: A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.<br>Personality: Aspenflower is very sweet and easy-going, the type of cat who is  
>instantly likeable. She is bubbly and friendly, though she knows when to be<br>quiet and respectful. Sometimes she can be shy around others if they are knew,  
>but once you get to know her she is very optimistic and open to others, never<br>judging based on who you are. She has a bit of a crush on Tidalstar, though  
>won't admit it to anyone.<br>Family: Sister - Lightspring

Name: Lightspring  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: WaveClan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age: 22 moons  
>Description: A pretty golden colored she-cat with amber eyes.<br>Personality: Lightspring is very high-energy and seemingly tireless, always  
>daring to go and do something new. She is excitable and outgoing, a bit of a<br>chatterbox even though cats still love her nonetheless. She is very open and  
>honest with others, and is always pestering her sister to tell her about the<br>secret she's keeping (That she likes Tidalstar). Lightspring just doesn't know  
>when to stop asking questions.<br>Family: Sister – Aspenflower

**From: BluestarAndAshfur4ever**

Name: Shadowbay  
>Gender: She-Cat<br>Clan: Waveclan  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age (1year-10/12years=warrior, 10/12years-dead=elder):11  
>Description: Pretty white she-cat with black paws, legs, tail, and ears. With<br>eyes like flaming blue crystals  
>Personality: She is strong, brave, and loyal. But she's also kind and<br>compassionate  
>ApprenticeMentor: none  
>Mate: None<br>Kits: 0  
>Family: Halodream and Duskcloud (Deceased)<p>

Other Facts: She has a crush on Tidalstar

**From: Moonblaze13**

Name: Poppynose  
>Gender: Female<br>Clan: Wave  
>Rank: Elder<br>Age: 10 years  
>Description: pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes<br>Personality: kind and gentle. LOVES new kits!  
>Family: (deceased)<p>

**From: Stormbreeze of Windclan**

Name: Brighttail  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: Waveclan  
>Rank: Elder<br>Age: 16 moons  
>Description: a tortoiseshell cat with a ginger tail and green eyes<br>Personality: a very cranky elder who will complain about anything and  
>everything. He does have a gentle side though.<br>Apprentice/Mentor: none  
>Mate: dead<br>Kits: an apprentice or warrior who doesn't have parents  
>Family: *doesn't need to be filled<br>Other Facts: none

**From: Honeyspots**

Tala/Crystlepaw/Crystletail  
>she-cat<br>Loner (please reserve a apprentice spot for her in WaveClan)  
>Lonerapprentice  
>8 moons<br>small white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
>shy, sweet, cute, funny, kind, caring, and trustworthy.<br>Whomever you want her mentor to be  
>you may choose her future mate<br>no kits  
>if there are any main spots open then sure<p>

**From: Glowingsoul (me)**

Name: Clearwater

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: queen, 2 years

Description: pretty white she-cat with brown tabby patches on her ears and back, blue eyes

Personality: Clearwater is a calm and caring cat. She never holds a grudge for long and always faces you with a positive attitude. She is a kind cat that would always insist on giving the last piece of fresh-kill in leaf-bare to someone else. In this way she is very stubborn.

Mate: Dunepelt

Kits: Kestrelkit, Shorekit & Callingkit

Family: Gorsebranch-brother, Chasingwinds-brother

Other: You will have to be careful that Clearwater won't starve because she will secretly give her fresh-kill to her kits or denmates and she will only go to the medicine cat if she is sure that everybody else is okay or that the med. cat isn't busy.

Name: Dunepelt

Gender: tom

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: sandy-brown-gray tabby tom with faint stripes. Almost every hair on his pelt has a different color between brown and ginger which makes him look like he just rolled in sand, brown eyes

Personality: He is very caring and friendly. He is level-headed and thinks a lot and something must be seriously wrong if he gets angry. He is one of the calmest and most patient cats of the clan. He doesn't really like fighting and would rather use his wits to win a battle. He is just as insisting and stubborn as his mate though, so he will make her eat and go to the medicine cat.

Mate: Clearwater

Kits: Kestrelkit, Shorekit & Callingkit

Family: none

Other: His patience is very good for hunting, a very valued hunter of WaveClan. He will stay out the whole day hunting if he has to.

Name: Kestrelkit/paw/dream

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: kit, 2 moons

Description: brown tabby she-cat, neat white paws and throat, blue eyes

Personality: Kestrelkit is a calm and shy cat. She would rather be by herself and think or watch the grass sway in the wind. She is a thinker and loves to daydream. She seems to be older and more mature than she actually is. Sometimes however she just like to let go of her thoughts and play with her siblings.

Family: Clearwater-mother, Dunepelt-father, Callingkit-brother, Shorekit-sister

Other: Sometimes she is so caught up in her dreams that she doesn't respond, this has already stirred up questions of a possible deafness.

Name: Shorekit/paw/wash

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: kit, 2 moons

Description: has the same sandy like her father with distinctive stripes and white paws, brown eyes

Personality: Shorekit is lively and always on top of things. She is an eager learner and always pesters the apprentices and younger warriors to show her a hunters crouch or battle move. She is very talkative and almost never stops babbling. Her brother sometimes teases her by saying that she even talks in her sleep. But she is very easy-going and never holds a grudge for long.

Family: Clearwater-mother, Dunepelt-father, Kestrelkit-sister, Callingkit-brother

Name: Callingkit

Gender: tom

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: kit, 2 moons

Description: white tom with a few brown and ginger tabby patches, blue eyes

Personality: Callingkit is a very lively kit. He is rather bossy, proud, big-headed and full of himself. He is convinced that he is the best kit/apprentice/warrior that the clan has seen and that the clan would be hopeless without him. He is the biggest boaster of all and you can call him whatever you please: smug, overconfident, cocky, a nuisance, a know-it-all, attention seeker . . . He likes to hear his own voice.

Family: Clearwater-mother, Dunepelt-father, Shorekit-sister, Kestrelkit-sister

Other: He is named Callingkit because he didn't stop mewling loudly from the moment he was born. She-cats will be padding after him (except for a few decent ones).

Name: Gorsebranch

Gender: tom

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 2 years

Description: dark brown, broad-shouldered, tabby tom, dark green eyes

Personality: Gorsebranch is like a grownup Callingkit. He likes to boast around and seek attention. He is very confident and has a huge ego. He is easily irritated. He knows that he is actual good and valued for his supreme fighting skills. He is a little hot-headed as well.

Apprentice: Spikedpaw

Mate: none yet

Kits: none yet

Family: sister-Clearwater, brother-Chasingwinds

Other: He doesn't have a mate yet even though he has tons to choose from, I guess he is picky.

Name: Chasingwinds

Gender: tom

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 2 years

Description: lean, swift, pale brown tabby tom, long legs and tail, short, thick coat, sky-blue eyes

Personality: Chasingwinds is a freedom loving cat. He is very easy-going about things and always happy. He loves to run very fast for as far as long as he can and when he is not on for any duties he likes to run around to raise his speed and length of time until he falls over with exhaustion. He is admired for his speed, but other than his brother, he doesn't boast and takes in praise with a purr and a nod.

Apprenitce/Mentor: Tallpaw

Mate: Heatherpace

Kits: none yet but hopes to have some very soon

Family: sister-Clearwater, brother-Gorsebranch

Other: He is the fastest runner of the clan, aka the fastest cat of all the cats. The speed comes in handy for catching rabbits.

Name: Heatherpace

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: warrior, 1 ¾ years

Description: pale brown she-cat with heather blue-purple eyes

Personality: Heatherpace is very outgoing and lively. She has a strong spirit and will be one of the last cats that admit defeat. She is proud, loyal and very defensive when you talk badly about her clan. She is also friendly and open when she knows that she can trust you.

Apprenitce/Mentor: Sorrelpaw

Mate: Chasingwinds

Kits: thinks about trying for kits after her apprentice has become a warrior

Family: none

Other: none

Name: Spikedpaw/thorn

Gender: tom

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: apprentice, 8 moons

Description: small, black tom with hard amber eyes and spiked fur

Personality: Spikedpaw is very arrogant and thinks that he knows it all and that he does everything better. He is aggressive and easily offended and will never admit mistakes because he is too proud. Short: He is an ambitious pain in the neck.

Apprenitce/Mentor: Gorsebranch

Siblings: Tallpaw-sister

Other: No one really likes him but he doesn't care.

Name: Tallpaw/chase

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: apprentice, 8 moons

Description: very dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat with long limbs, penetrating blue eyes

Personality: Tallpaw is very adventurous and lively. She is an eager and fast learner and tries to do the best she can in everything. She is very ambitious to become the best warrior in WaveClan or at least the best she can be so that she can serve her clan well. She is a little perfectionist and isn't satisfied until she has done something perfect. She likes jokes and thinks very positive.

Apprenitce/Mentor: Chasingwinds

Siblings: Spikedpaw

Other: Because she begged him so much, Chasingwinds trains her to be as fast and enduring in running as him.

Name: Sorrelpaw/heart

Gender: she-cat

Clan: WaveClan

Rank/Age: apprentice, 11 moons

Description: pale golden tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes

Personality: Sorrelpaw is cheerful and motivated. She is loyal and brave and a fierce protector of all helpless cats in need (they don't necessarily have to come from her clan). She is mostly joyful but can also be very stern and focused when she needs to be. She will be a good mentor with a lot of patience and motivation.

Apprenitce/Mentor: Heatherpace

Mate: Possibly Thunderpaw/blaze

Kits: Will want to have some when she is old enough.

Family: none

Other: good hunter

* * *

><p><strong>StarClan:<strong>

_All the fat ones are the cats of StarClan_

**Name: Owlwing**  
>Rank: warrior<br>Appearance: light brown tom  
>Siblings: <strong>Shortleg <strong>(tortoiseshell she-cat), **Creektrickle **(silvery white she-cat),  
>and <strong>Thicketstorm <strong>(dark brown tom with a ginger chest)  
>Personality: think Lionblaze<p>

**Name-Firedance**  
>Age-3 years 6 months<br>Fur & Eyes-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes  
>Rank-warrior<br>Mate-Ripplefur  
>Kits-<strong>Petalkitpaw/heart**(pale ginger tabby she-cat)and  
><strong>Littlekitpaw/whisker**(light gray tabby tom)

**Name: Lightfeather**  
>Rank: warrior<br>Appearance: light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws  
>Mate: <strong>Bramblefur<strong>(dark brown tabby tom)  
>Kits: <strong>Riverpawsplash**(pretty light gray she-cat with blue eyes),  
><strong>Harepawleap**(light brown tom), **Rabbitpaw/spring**(gray brown tom), and  
><strong>Dustpawheart**(light brown tabby she-cat  
>Siblings: <strong>Lilypaw <strong>(dead), **Tigerpelt **(dark brown tabby tom), and **Ambersong **(pale  
>ginger she-cat)<br>Personality: think Brambleclaw

**Name: Bramblespots**  
>Rank: medicine cat<br>Appearance: spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Personality: sharp, arrogant, trustworthy<p>

**Name: Tawnypaw/leaf**  
>Rank: med. cat apprentice<br>Appearance: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
>Personality: funny, sarcastic, loveable<br>Other: has a sister. **Hazepaw/sky**-pale gray brown she-cat with dull green eyes.  
>quick-witted and playful. warrior apprentice.<p>

**Name: Stripedflash**  
>Rank: warrior<br>Appearance: pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes  
>Personality: quick, arrogant, fascist<br>Mate: Quickfoot

**Name: Quickfoot  
><strong>Rank: warrior  
>Appearance: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes<br>Personality: tolerant, quiet, respectful  
>Mate: Stripedflash<p>

**Name: Juniperpaw/tail**  
>Rank: apprentice<br>Appearance: light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes  
>Personality: bittingly sarcastic, mean, cold, distant, angry, heartless,<br>remorseless, possibly suicidal

**Cat name: Adderstrike**  
>Rank: Warriors<br>Appearance: ginger and black tabby tom  
>Personality: snappish and impatient<br>Mate or crush: **Nettlesplash**(brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back)  
>Kits: <strong>Heatherkit<strong>(copy of her mother), **Pythonkit**(brown tom with black stripes),  
><strong>Deerkit<strong>(brown she-cat with black paws), **Nightkit**(black tom) **Cheetahpaw**(ginger  
>she-cat with black flecks), <strong>Thornpaw<strong>(brown tom), and **Grasstail**(brown tabby  
>she-cat)<br>Family: **Troutleap**(pale gray tabby she-cat)  
>Other info?:Feels she-cats should just be queens. Attacks Nettlesplash outside<br>of camp if she questions his authority and makes her have kits against her  
>will. Nettlesplash kills herself after her current litter is apprenticed<p>

**Name: Dovefeather**  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age:1 year  
>Fur color: pale gray tabby she-cat<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Personality: sharp tongued, quick temper, hot-headed, fierce and always ready<br>to fight  
>Special Features: white paws<br>History: She's a regular cat  
>Future: Will become mates with Snakestrike (the only cat that can tolerate her)<br>and have four kits in her 1st litter and two in her second.  
>1st litter: Shrewkit, Sparrowkit, Cinderkit, and Acornkit<br>2nd litter: Pinekit and Briarkit

**Name: Snakestrike**  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age:1 year 6 months  
>Fur color: Brown tabby tom<br>Eye Color: green  
>Personality: VERY tolerant and calm, also very popular<br>Special Features: gray flecks  
>History: regular cat<br>Future: becomes mates with Dovefeather. Hazelwhisker had the hugest crush on  
>him and was shocked (and slightly angry) when Dovefeather was expecting his<br>kit

**Name: Hazelwhisker**  
>Rank: Warrior<br>Age:1 year 6 months  
>Fur color: light brown tabby she-cat<br>Eye Color: green  
>Personality: think of Honeyfern before DoveXSnake. Think Sandstorm (first<br>series) after  
>Special Features: white chest<br>History: none  
>Future: finds new mate<p>

**Name: Tansystem**  
>Rank: Medicine Cat<br>Appearance: pale gray tabby she-cat with white chest and piercing green eyes  
>Siblings: <strong>Windfur <strong>(silver tom)  
>Personality: think Yellowfang<p>

**Name: Barkpaw/foot  
><strong>Rank: Apprentice  
>Appearance: dark brown tabby tom<br>Mate: Jaypaw/fur  
>Kits: well...<br>Siblings: **Ivypaw/rank** (light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes),  
><strong>Cloverpawfur**(pale gray tabby she-cat with white paw), and **Nightclaw**(black and  
>white tom)<br>Personality: very calm and gentle towards Jaypaw but drives every other cat  
>insane.<p>

**Name: Jaypaw/fur**  
>Rank: Apprentice<br>Appearance: fluffy gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes  
>Mate: Barkpawfoot  
>Siblings: <strong>Goldenpawpetal** (pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes),  
><strong>Beaverpawfang**(sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes), and **Badgerpaw/claw**(very  
>large black and white tom with green eyes)<br>Personality: think of Cinderheart

**Name: Littlefeather**  
>Rank: queen<br>Appearance: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes  
>Mate: <strong>Otterpelt<strong>(pale black tom)  
>Kits: <strong>Tawnykit <strong>(pale ginger she-cat with green eyes), **Twigkit **(light brown  
>tom), <strong>Pantherkit <strong>(black tabby tom), and **Ripplekit **(gray tabby she-cat)  
>Siblings: <strong>Streamtail <strong>(pale gray she-cat)  
>Personality: think of Jayfeather even though she has multiple personalities<p>

**Name-Ripplefur**  
>Age-3 years<br>Fur & Eyes-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Rank<br>Mate-Firekit/paw/dance (dark ginger tabby tom)  
>Kits-Petalkitpaw/heart(pale ginger she-cat) and Littlekit/paw/whisker(small  
>gray tabby tom with blue eyes)<p> 


	3. 1 Lightningstrike

Chapter One-Lightningstrike

Cautiously the water drops trickled onto the bare rock high up in the mountains, where the wind howls like wolves and wildness rules the earth. In green-leaf soft grass and tall, proud pine trees shine in all thinkable shades of green. In leaf-bare untouched snow and ice coat themselves around the branches of the pines, the blade of the grass and the curve of the rock. It would suffocate the living and freeze the surviving, a cold white layer of hunger, desperation and fear. The hardest time of all the seasons, no matter if you where alone or together, prey or hunter. Up high in the leaf-bare mountains only the toughest and strongest could survive.

A ginger tom padded through the pines. His once sleek pelt was matted and hung from his boney frame. His ribs showed clearly from his untidy coat. It had been the harshest leaf-bare since he could think, but he had survived, he was strong. Carefully he set one paw in front of the other, desperately intent on making no sound. Still the last bits of snow crunched quietly under his pads. His dark amber eyes were fixed on a small starling. It was busily plucking at something in the earth. It would only make a poor excuse for fresh kill but it was better than nothing.

The scrawny starling was still pecking at the ground when the tom was in jumping range. He bunched his muscles and leaped for the bird. To late did it realize that it was about to get killed. The tom had its neck between his teeth before it could even flutter with its wings. With as satisfied sigh he dug a hole and dropped his kill into it. He kicked some earth over the dead bird and turned around to hunt some more.

Softly setting one paw in front of the other he padded downhill through the pines. A high clattering noise caught his attention. A squirrel was sitting on the lower branches of a pine. Swiftly the tom crept to the trunk and began to climb it on the side opposite of the squirrel. It was a comparatively fat squirrel for this time. _It would make a good meal for the elders._

Slowly the tom climbed a little higher until he reached the branch below the squirrel. He looked down. The ground wasn't far below him and no branches where in his way. He could risk this catch.

The tom crept along the branch, praying to StarClan that the squirrel wouldn't notice him. He was a fox-length away from being directly under the squirrel. He had to catch it now or never. He loosened his grip on the branch and jumped.

His jaws clasped around the tail of the squirrel and for the moment he felt like he was floating in mid-air, then he fell.

The ground was coming closer fast but the tom had done this several times. He turned around so that his paws pointed at the ground and heart beats later it was over. His paws hit the ground and his legs bent to cushion the landing. The squirrel was still alive but stiff with shock. The tom bit its neck swiftly and padded back to collect his prey and return to camp.

He padded back uphill. Soon the trees began to thin out and every now and then bare rock jutted out of the earth. The trees became less and the rocks more until the tom was moving along steep gorges and high stone walls. The air grew colder and reminded the tom that leaf-bare wasn't over completely. The fresh-kill was still warm and gave of thin white steam as the air grew colder still. The tom rounded yet another boulder and jumped over a small stream. The sides were still coated with ice.

The tom stopped. Before him a big rocky wall rose into the pale blue sky. The small stream he had crossed earlier trickled down the gray cliff face and formed a small puddle that was covered in ice before it flowed on.

The tom bunched his muscles and sprang. His claws found hold in the wall and slowly he pulled himself upwards. His claws gripped the small dips and edges on the rock wall. His muscles where sore and week from the long, harsh leaf-bare and when he finally reached the top his limbs where shaking with exhaustion. He had been hunting for the whole night.

After a short rest the tom stood up and walked onwards. He jumped over the stream again and headed for a small track that winded its way through huge boulders and steep stone walls where small shrubs tried to survive. He followed it until the path widened. A small, bare valley covered in grass and snow stretched in front of the tom. No signs of life were visible only the cool wind that made the short, spiky grass blades shiver. At the other end of the clearing tall pine trees and some rocks hid the entrance to a cave. They stood in a tight group in front of a big hole in the rock wall that only the practiced eye of a knowing cat could see. Small rocks and boulders piled up to a thin trail that led to the entrance.

The tom headed for the entrance. He jumped onto the first boulder. The fresh kill in his mouth was waving a lot which made it hard to hold. He managed the short climb quickly and thankfully breathed in the air of the cave warmed by many cats. He padded towards the fresh kill pile and dropped his prey. He looked at the way too small pile and pushed his hunger away with a sigh.

"Hey, that's a nice catch Lightningstrike." A dark ginger tom padded towards him and prodded the squirrel with a paw.

"Thanks Duskashes." Lightningstrike mewed. "I'd better go and bring it to the elders."

"Silverfoot brought them something already, but the queens haven't really eaten yet." Duskashes said. Lightningstrike nodded and picked up the squirrel. He waved his tail at Duskashes and headed towards the nursery. It was at the very back of the cave well sheltered by a big boulder. He entered and waited for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. A warm sent of milk and the soft mewling of kits filled his senses.

After a few moments the outlines inside the cave grew clearer and he could see the two queens that lived in the nursery at the moment. They were lying on the ground covered in old leaves, in nests lined with feathers. Tawnyspark's tortoiseshell body was curled up near the entrance while her two kits where playing in front of her. She lifted her head at the smell of fresh kill.

"I smell squirrel." She meowed drowsily and hauled herself out of her nest. Her kits stopped playing and walked towards Lightningstrike.

"Yay, fresh-kill." The small gray tom –Reedkit- said. "I am so hungry I could eat a wolf." Lightningstrike looked at him and felt pity. He was smaller than he should be with the age of four moons, his sister Shadekit didn't look anything better. The small tortoiseshell she-kit slowly followed her brother and looked at the squirrel longingly.

"Should I bring you some more?" Lightningstrike asked Tawnyspark.

"It's okay. The rest of the clan needs to be fed as well." She meowed.

"But you are very important to the clan and to your kits. This squirrel is barely enough to share. We have some spare. You don't need to be hungry." Lightningstrike countered. Tawnyspark still looked doubtful but nodded. Lightningstrike walked towards the fresh kill pile to get some food. Of course he had lied when said that they had something to spare but the queens needed to be well fed to care for their kits. _I will just not eat anything then._ He thought.

He entered the nursery again and dropped the small blackbird he had chosen. Tawnyspark purred thankfully. She picked up the blackbird and padded towards Saphiresky, who was sleeping in the back. She had kitted only half a moon ago and was still exhausted. Four tiny kits where mewling at her belly and pressed it with their small paws to get some milk.

"Saphiresky, wake up. Here is some fresh kill for you." Tawnyspark meowed softly and laid the bird in front of the pale ginger queen's muzzle. Saphiresky lifted her head a little and gave a sniff at the prey. She took a small bite then she pushed it away.

"Come on Saphiresky, eat the prey. It is only for you. Think of your kits they need the milk." Tawnyspark encouraged her weak denmate. Lightningstrike left the two queens alone. He walked towards a small corner in the stone wall and lay down. He started to groom his dull pelt. He was happy that he could finally rest. He was licking his sore paws when another cat lay down next to him. It was Aspenfur. She had a chaffinch in her mouth.

"Do you want to share this with me?" she asked him her brown tabby pelt clung to her bones as well.

"Eat, I'm not hungry." Lightningstrike mewed. With a disbelieving look Aspenfur bent down and sank her teeth into the scrawny, winged creature and took a bite then she pushed it towards Lightningstrike and insisted on him eating some.

With a sigh he bent down and took a small bite then he pushed it back to Aspenfur. Together they ate the chaffinch until it was gone way too quickly. Lightningstrike liked his mouth and tried to make the taste stay as long as possible.

Aspenfur leaned her head on Lightningstrike's flank and he began to groom her. Her sweet scent filled his nose and he purred. Leaf-bare was coming to an end and soon there would be enough prey to feed the whole clan again. Aspenfur purred as well and this soft noise followed Lightningstrike as he drifted of to a light sleep.

A paw woke him. I was prodding his ribs painfully. Lightningstrike opened his eyes to look for the annoying cat that woke him. It was Mudpaw, his recently named apprentice. She looked at him with her brown eyes and waited for him to get up.

"You promised to go hunting with me today." She mewed. With an inwards groan Lightningstrike stood up and waved for his apprentice to follow him. They walked out of camp, down the stony trail onto the grassy plain.

"Where should we go hunting?" Mudpaw asked.

"I think we should go to the pine woods downhill." Lightningstrike mewed. There would be the greatest of catching anything there. Mudpaw nodded and headed for the trail that led out of their small valley. Suddenly grit hit Lightningstrike's and Mudpaw's fur. The turned around and saw stones clattering down the rock wall on the left side of the entrance. Lightningstrike pricked his ears as a cat squealed in fear. More stones rattled done the rock wall.

Mudpaw gasped as a cat suddenly fell over the edge of the wall. The small tortoiseshell body twisted and turned in the air, a wail escaped its mouth. It was holding on until the cat hit the ground and didn't move.

"Wait here." Lightningstrike ordered his apprentice and ran off without waiting for a reply. As he came closer he could identify the cat. It was Rosepaw, Pineneedle's apprentice. Lightningstrike sniffed at her flank. _Is she dead?_ He thought, dread choking him.

Relief flooded through him as he heard Rosepaw's breath and saw the soft rise and fall of her flank but it was pushed aside by fear as she still didn't move.

"Rosepaw? Rosepaw!" Pineneedle was half jumping, half sliding down a flatter part of the rocky cliff walls.

"Is she hurt? Is she even alive?" Pineneedle hurried towards his apprentice and began to lick her anxiously. "She doesn't respond." He cried out after he had licked her several times. His panic filled, dark green eyes fixed Lightningstrike, his gray and brown fur was bristling with fear.

Lightningstrike didn't know what to respond and he was desperately searching for something to say when Mudpaw came running towards them.

"Oh no, Rosepaw!" she called. "How did it happen?" Pineneedle was still looking at Lightningstrike when Mudpaw asked him again.

"W-well, I don't k-know, she slipped on the i-ice and then she fe-fell." He stammered still crouched over his deadly still apprentice. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other dumb founded.

"We're wasting time." Lightningstrike growled. "Mudpaw, go and fetch Aurorasky. Pineneedle, help me carry Rosepaw towards camp." Mudpaw took off and together Pineneedle and Lightningstrike picked up Rosepaw and carried the limp apprentice to camp. _Please don't let Rosepaw die. Stupid leaf-bare why can't it just be over?_

**Well this was chapter one for Water and Earth. I hoped you liked it and I hope that you forgive me for making you wait for so long. I just couldn't think of a way to start and then I found this descriptive bit at the beginning of the chapter between a pile on my desk and the idea hit me. Yay, just the same with the prologue. Funny, huh?**

**Anyway, please, please, please review because I really want to know what you think about this story.**

**By the way: Chapter 18 for "Emily's Fate" is out and I will update the next chappy for "Lighting Dawn" as soon as I am inspired for how to continue.**

**~Glowingsoul**


	4. 2 Fallenleaf

**Whohoo! I made it. My blockade on Water and Earth is broken. However I will not update that often because I am still working on my other two stories. Please enjoy this story and review, review, review. Open the review-window right now and write down every thought to this story while you are reading. You don't have to but I LOVE reviews because they tell me that people want my stories. (I already know that you like this story but I still want to know what you think, what there is to improve and what should stay the way it is. I have a goal for this story. It should be the best one I have written so far so please help me with this task and review, give critic, flame I don't care just write some kind of review.**

**~Glowingsoul**

**Short Information (read):**

**The camp of Leafclan is situated in and around a tree. The tree has a lot of branches and they are all growing very close together so that there are only little gaps between them. The biggest gaps are closed by a waved mash of the smaller, elastic branches of the tree and thick sticks, like a birds nest. There are a few gaps in every level (never directly over one another) so that the cats can climb up and down the tree. The elders, queens and medicine cat live around the trunk of the tree. The tree is situated in the middle of a fairly big dip in the ground which is surrounded by thick ferns, bushes and brambles. I just thought that I should tell you this because it just wouldn't fit to explain this in the text. Have a nice time reading.**

Chapter Two-Fallenleaf

The branches swayed softly in the cold wind. The leaves rustled promisingly and cold, new sunshine speckled the ground. It warmed her fur and brought hope. Leaf-bare was finally drawing to close.

A leaf tickled her ear. She twitched it to get rid of the leaf. Slowly her eyes flickered open. She had just been dreaming but she couldn't remember what it was. The only thing she knew was that she had felt uneasy but the little sprinkles of sun on her sandy-brown fur chased her thoughts away.

Slowly she stood up and balanced along the branch towards the thick trunk of the giant tree her clan lived in. She climbed down the trunk past the apprentice's level. Carefully holding on to little claw holds in the rough brown bark of the tree. The ground was only two tail lengths below her now.

She let go of the bark and dropped down onto the short, brittle grass. Leaf-bare had destroyed the lush, smooth blades that had grown around the tree before. She looked around the camp. Nobody was up yet, she had been the first one to wake.

She padded over to the fresh kill pile that was way smaller than she would have liked it to be. She picked out a small mouse for herself and began to chew it slowly. She wished to just eat the whole mouse in one bite but it wouldn't help. She would still be hungry afterwards. Carefully she gnawed at the tiny bones until everything was gone. With a sigh she stood up and washed her matt pelt. While she licked her flanks the clan slowly stirred around her.

More cats began to climb out if the tree or emerge from their nest around the clearing. She could see Cinderstorm's fluffy, dark gray pelt moving towards the fresh kill pile where she sat. His fur was sticking out at all angles and was clustered together by mud. He had been out late last night and obviously he had had no time to wash.

"Morning, Fallenleaf." He greeted her and gave a huge yawn. He slumped onto the ground and rasped his tongue over his dirty pelt. Fallenleaf closed her eyes and let the patch of cold sun light she was laying in warm her fur. Her thoughts ran free and she found herself in a sun-lit clearing. She knew this clearing. It was the only clearing in LeafClan territory.

She looked around. Something was different, everything looked fresh and inviting. The leaves shone in a bright green and the high grass felt lush under paws and at her flanks. A soft, warm wind tickled her she realized what it was. It was green-leaf.

With a happy purr Fallenleaf started to walk through the clearing. The sun shone bright and warmed her fur comfortably. The song of birds rang in her ears, the scuffling of prey in the undergrowth made her mouth water.

Slowly, intent on making no sound she dropped into the hunters crouch and crept forward. A fat, brown mouse was nibbling on a seed only a fox-length away. Silently she stalked the mouse. Only the slightest swishing of the tall grass gave her away. The mouse pricked its ears and Fallenleaf froze. Hopefully the mouse wouldn't notice her.

After a few heart-beats the mouse concentrated on the seed again. With a satisfied twitch of her whiskers Fallenleaf continued to stalk her prey slowly, setting one paw in front of the other. The mouse was within the range of her paws now. _This is too easy._ She thought. It was her last thought in this clearing. She felt an uncomfortable tugging in her belly and a little ringing in her head. She felt as if she had fallen into a pool of cold water.

With a gasp she opened her eyes and found herself in camp. With a sigh Fallenleaf realized that it had only been a dream, a cruel dream. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up. Cinderstorm was still busy grooming his pelt and didn't look up as she passed him.

Fallenleaf looked for something to do and saw Wildflame sorting out the patrols. She padded over to the group of cats that had formed around her.

"Darkwater, you lead a border patrol along WaveClan territory. Take Sparkstrike, Honeyleaf and Oakpaw with you. If you have time you can check BlossomClan's border as well." Wildflame ordered the pitch black warrior. His white tail tip twitched to show that he had understood. He turned around and called for his red-brown apprentice and the golden she-cat and the bright ginger tom.

"Fallenleaf," Fallenleaf jerked her head back to the deputy. "You can join Sootpath's patrol." Fallenleaf nodded and raced towards the hunting patrol, made of Sootpath, Clovervoice and Sleetfall, that was just about to leave.

"Hey, Wildflame said that I should join you." Fallenleaf said.

"Okay, sure." Sootpath meowed and was about to wave his tail as another cat called for them to wait. A small ginger cat with brown paws and ears ran towards them. It was Gingerpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice.

"Wait!" she panted. "Willowheart told me that I should join a patrol. I have to gather herbs and she doesn't want me to go alone." Sootpath nodded and finally gave the sign to leave camp.

The grass under Fallenleaf's pads felt cold and spiky. Some of the thin green blades where covered in ice that crunched if you stepped on it. The air was still cold but it carried a hint of new-leaf. Fallenleaf breathed in deeply. An icy flavor covered her tongue it tasted fresh but it carried no life. Fallenleaf took another breath. This time she detected the faint taste of young leaves, musty earth and warmer air under the icy freshness. A thaw was on its way. It was coming from the direction of WaveClan and would reach them soon.

Fallenleaf's heart gave a small joyful jolt. A thaw meant more prey. This meant that you didn't have to be on you paws the whole day, patrolling and hunting at the same time. The kits would be stronger and the whole clan healthier, Fallenleaf purred happily. Clovervoice looked at her, her light green eyes glimmered. She could smell the thaw as well.

The patrol padded onwards. They were continuously accompanied by the soft cricking of melting and breaking ice. It was a very soft noise only but if you stood still for a moment and listened you could hear it clearly. It was a wonderful sound, with every little creaking sound Fallenleaf felt the forest wakening and returning to life. A small bird chipped up high in a tree. It was too far away to be a good try for a catch but its small melody could be heard from all the way where Fallenleaf stood.

"Okay, as we are so many I think we should divide into groups." Sootpath announced when the patrol stopped in front of the roots of a tall, thin birch tree. Its tiny buds were softly shining in a very light green. It was a young and fresh color that fore tolled the coming new-leaf.

"Clovervoice you come with me we will go towards the WaveClan border. Sleetfall, you take Fallenleaf and Gingerpaw towards White Trees. Will you get the herbs you need there?"Sootpath asked the medicine cat apprentice. Gingerpaw nodded and the patrol parted.

Fallenleaf and Gingerpaw followed the broad-shouldered dark brown tom. Fallenleaf parted her jaws to catch the slightest scent of prey, new-leaf was coming but leaf-bare still hadn't let go of the forest. She picked up the earthy scent of a small wood mouse.

Fallenleaf dropped down into the hunters crouch. With her mouth open and her ears pricked she pulled herself forward, setting down her paws as silently as falling leafs. She crept around the root of a tree; its bark was glistering from the melting ice. Shriveled ferns grew around the tree. Fallenleaf stalked through the ferns. Small droplets of water that hung from the leaves got caught in her fur. She parted to small ferns with her muzzle and saw the mouse.

It was nibbling on a small beech seed, one of the few meals for a small creature like this in the time of ending leaf-bare. It had its back turned towards Fallenleaf so it wouldn't detect her. She checked the wind once more. It was blowing towards her.

Slowly Fallenleaf pulled herself out of the ferns in the direction of the mouse. The small brown rodent was still chewing on the seed. Its little head was moving as its jaw cracked open the spiky shell. The mouse had no clue of the predator behind it. Of the danger it was in. It didn't know that the little breaths it took should be its last ones. The tiny heart was pulsing fast to carry the blood through its small body. The thudding sound was ringing in Fallenleaf's ears. Her mouth watered as she imagined the little creature between her teeth.

Fallenleaf bunched her muscles. The mouse was still chewing, the heart was still pulsing, blood was still running. Fallenleaf waggled her haunches and prepared to jump. The head was still moving, the heart was still pulsing, blood was still running. Fallenleaf's powerful hind legs pushed her body into the air. The jaws were still gnawing, the heart was still pulsing, blood was still running. Fallenleaf stretched out her for legs and extended her claws. The mouse was still living, the heart was still pulsing, blood was still running. Fallenleaf's paws hit the small brown body, her claws dug deep into the tiny body, her jaws met the thin neck, her teeth cracked the bone, snapped the spine. The mouse stopped chewing, the heart stopped pulsing, blood stopped running.

With a satisfied mew Fallenleaf dropped her prey onto the ground and kicked some earth over it. She padded onwards to follow her patrol. Suddenly her ears picked up another sound. It was the chattering of a blackbird. The dark bird hoped around and was pecking at the ground. It was too intent on its own prey to realize its life was coming to a close. Somebody else would have to bring the worm to its mate. An alarmed call escaped its parted beak as sharp claws hit its heart and ripped its life away.

Fallenleaf dropped the bird and buried it under some leaves. She was happy, the prey was starting to run better.

"Hey, Fallenleaf." Fallenleaf jumped at the sound of another voice. Gingerpaw emerged from the ferns.

"Could you help me please? I need to carry a huge amount of herbs but I can't make it all. Sleetfall has already taken some but he has to carry prey as well."

"Sure, just let me fetch my prey and then I will help you." Fallenleaf whisked around and collected her mouse and her blackbird. It wasn't the amount of prey she usually caught but she could go out to catch more anytime. A sharp, fragrant scent led Fallenleaf towards the pile of herbs that of herbs that she should carry. She bent down and somehow managed to stuff the plant, covered in needle-like leaves into her mouth where she was carrying her prey as well. With the prey and the herbs in her mouth she could smell nothing at all, but the mixture of prey and herbs made Fallenleaf's mouth water. She had a hard time preventing herself from eating everything and was relieved when she finally reached camp she dropped the prey onto the growing fresh-kill pile and headed for the medicine cat's den.

Willowheart was sorting through piles of herbs. She mewed thankfully as Fallenleaf dropped the herbs. Fallenleaf nodded, she left the medicine cat's clearing and headed for the camp entrance to catch some more prey.

"Fallenleaf, wait where are you going to go?" Wildflame called from the fresh kill pile. Fallenleaf turned around, irritated.

"I was going to hunt some more." She meowed.

"You should rest, you will go to the gathering tonight." Wildflame explained. The Gathering, Fallenleaf had totally forgotten about it. It would be the first gathering since two moons as there was too much snow last time to go. Fallenleaf's heart thumped a little faster with excitement. It would be a very interesting gathering. She padded towards the huge tree. She leaped up and dug her claws into the rough bark. She pulled herself up the trunk until she was on the warriors' level. She balanced along the trunk towards her nest and curled up. It took some time until she fell asleep.

Her dreams were distorted and threatening. Large black shadows loomed over her and menacing eyes were pinning her to the spot. Cries of frightened and wounded cats filled her ears. Suddenly huge talons picked her up and carried her higher and higher until there was no more air and she felt as if she were under water. She writhed and cried out for help but there was nothing only blackness, not even the talons were there anymore. Suddenly she saw a blinding light and next thing she knew was that she was falling all the way down. The ground was coming nearer with every heartbeat. Fallenleaf screamed for help but nothing happened. Then she hit the ground but nothing held her back it was as if she were diving into water. Darkness engulfed her and took her breath away. She thrashed with her paws and lashed out with her tail but she kept falling, falling until she knew no more.

**IMPORTANT:**

**I haven't thought of a situation for a place where the clans share tongues with StarClan. I don't even know how it should look like or what it should be. Please help me. If you don't know how the territories look like and how they are situated then read the paragraphs below. To all of you: read the last paragraph because it has the best explanation of how the clans border.**

**StormClan: A thin range of small mountains that border LeafClan and BlossomClan. The stream has its source in these mountains. At the bottom of the mountains there are a lot of pines, firs and other needle trees. It is colder in the mountains than in the other territories and leaf-bare starts earlier and ends later. It borders LeafClan and BlossomClan on the opposite side of territory WaveClan.**

**LeafClan: A lush forest full of oaks, maples, beeches and some sycamores. Only little sunlight reaches the ground because the canopy is very thick. There is not much undergrowth except for some bushes and herbs and many ferns. Rain doesn't really reach the ground because the leaves catch everything but after the rain, water continuously drops from the tree so you have the feeling the rain stays longer. A stream runs through the middle of the forest. LeafClan borders StormClan, BlossomClan and WaveClan.**

**BlossomClan: The small stream flows in from the bordering LeafClan. In this territory it turns into a small curvy river. There is a lot of grass and piles of big boulders dot the landscape and are a good place for prey to hide in. There are a few small separate tree groups on this territory. It is rich in flowers and other small plants. It borders WaveClan, LeafClan and StormClan.**

**WaveClan: A wide hillside full of gorse, heather and other heath-land plants. The further you go, the sandier it gets until the dunes get smaller and open to a beach. At the border opposite o the beach there are a few small trees. The stream from that comes from BlossomClan flows through this territory and flows into the ocean where it has a very fertile delta. WaveClan borders territory LeafClan and BlossomClan.**

**READ THIS: StormClan is situated in the north; LeafClan and BlossomClan are below it, LeafClan on the west and BlossomClan on the east. Below these two territories comes WaveClan in the very south. WaveClan and StormClan don't share borders. (I just used the cardinal points so that you can imagine it better. In real life the cardinal points don't count so don't think that they are somewhere at whatever south coast.)**


	5. 3 Morningfrost

Chapter Three – Morningfrost

A soft breeze danced over the grassy meadow making the grass move as if it were a giant lake or the endless sea. Whispering its night song and causing small waves to break at the banks of the river where the wild torrents silenced down so that it could reflect the stars. Its fresh bubbling sounded over the silent plain that was only broken by the gray face of the rock, smoothened out by the many winds that blew, surrounded by grass and wild flowers. The flowers had already closed their petals to sleep and rest from a busy day. Somewhere, in the branches of a young birch a night bird twittered its charming lullaby its only audience were the wind and the fireflies that took on the nightly duty of patrolling the flowers and sweet smelling grass for anyone that would disturb the peace.

Silent, black shadows stalked through the tall grass the only sound they made was their pelt brushing against the grass. The full moon led their path, silhouetting their pointed ears and illuminating their sleek fur.

The shadows snaked around big boulders and through wide flower fields, always heading in one certain direction. Slowly the grass shortened and the path grew slightly steeper. It led them to the river which was flowing calmly as the snow from the mountains hadn't melted yet.

One by one the shadows glided into the water causing small ripples to appear. Strong paws churned through the water mass and carried them onwards. On the other side they only stopped for a heartbeat to shake their fur dry only to carry on walking. The high grass that swished at shadows' pelts gathered the left over water droplets so by the time the group reached their destination their fur was dry.

Below the group lay a wide dip in the earth. In the middle of the dip stood a large, proud oak tree. Its top reached out of the dip and its branches spread wide. Out of reach of the oaks shadow stood four boulders. They each stood in the unofficial quarter of one clan and were marked by deep scrapes at the bottom that have been left behind by the visitors of this dip.

The leader of the group halted behind the thick undergrowth that surrounded the top of the dip but left just enough space to watch the activities down there. The group waited for a sign to move on while the wind ruffled their fur. Finally the leading shadow raised its tail and the whole group rushed down the slope. The moon light hit the shadows and glowed on their sleek, but thin, pelts and let the hard muscles ripple under their coats.

The cats that had been waiting for their arrival watched them. Some of them walked forward to great someone they knew. The leader jumped onto the lowest branch of the oak tree and yowled out loud. The gathering had started.

Morningfrost looked up at the leaders assembled on the lower branches of the oak tree. Rootstar, the leader of LeafClan sat highest, which was an obvious demonstration of their climbing skill, her dark brown was fur almost blending in with the shadows around her. Under her sat Nightstar, leader of StormClan. He looked even smaller than he normally was with his black fur clinging to his skinny frame. The leaf-bares up high in the mountains were always the hardest to endure. Tidalstar, the tall leader of WaveClan sat on a branch on the same level with Nightstar. His white pelt could be clearly seen from below and Morningfrost noticed that it wasn't as ragged as the pelts of the other two leaders. Probably because leaf-bare was always a little shorter at the shore. On a branch below Tidalstar stood Scarstar, leader of BlossomClan, her clan. She was looking at the cats below her and waited for them to quiet down. Her light brown pelt was the sleekest from all the leaders, only disturbed by the crisscrossing scars on her shoulders that gave Scarstar her name. The noise around Morningfrost died down.

"Scarstar, would you like to speak first?" Tidalstar asked. Scarstar nodded and stepped forward on her branch, the claws tightly gripped to the rough bark.

"This leaf-bare has been the hardest leaf-bare since I can remember. Our clan has been weakened like every other clan as well but we are recovering. Now that the river is finally free of ice we can hunt fish again which makes us recover quickly." Scarstar looked at the cats below her carefully, as if she was daring anyone to disapprove with her clans' health. As they didn't Scarstar carried on.

"Of course we also had a shift in the ranks. Birchstripe and Fogshade are warriors now and Hawkpaw and Rainpaw have been apprenticed." Murmurs of approval and congratulations sounded through the clearing. Fogshade and Birchstripe held their heads up proudly although Birchstripe's head was a little too high and his face a little too smug. Rainpaw had her head up too though it wasn't as high, only Hawkpaw was looking at his paws, his tail twitching self-consciously. After the noise had died down, Nightstar stepped forward.

"Leaf-bare has been harsh on us as well. We have lost kits and elders to the cold, and warriors and apprentices to the harsh mountains. However this does not mean that we aren't strong. We are recovering and we will take on any enemy that dares to set paw on our territory." Nightstar threatened with a soft snarl. Some cats snarled back at the leader but they were silenced by hisses of the StormClan warriors. Morningfrost saw that they were still thin as sticks, barely more than hard muscles, fur and bones. She believed that it would still take a while until StormClan was ready to face anyone but of course Nightstar would never admit that.

"We have had new warriors and apprentices as well." Nightstar raised his voice to be heard over the hisses.

"Mudpaw, Featherpaw, Rosepaw and Blackpaw are apprentices now and Duskashes and Pinefrost have been made warriors at last." The approving mews were a little less friendly this time but the six mentioned cats ignored it. The two warriors sat there proud with a challenging glare in their eyes while the apprentices didn't seem to be as sure. Only a jet black apprentice, Blackpaw probably, glanced at the warriors around. As Morningstar saw her eyes a shiver was sent down her spine, they were of such a dark blue that they seemed almost black. Morningfrost looked away quickly and focused Rootstar, who was addressing the clans now.

"Of course leaf-bare has affected us as well. Adderstrike was killed by a falling branch that had too much snow laden onto it." Murmurs of sorrow could be heard among the cats, Adderstrike had been popular with all the clans.

"We had problems with hunting but thankfully the trees kept away most of the snow. Brackenpaw, Streampaw and Blazingpaw are our newest apprentices." Rootstar stepped back and Tidalstar began to speak.

"Leaf-bare has been unusually hard on us as well, however we didn't have any big problems like the other clans. The ocean brings warm air and prey is running again. Our clan grows strong quickly and we have two new warriors: Brighttail and Heatherpace." The clans meowed their congratulations and Tidalstar stepped back. The gathering had officially ended now but the cats still formed into groups to share their stories and chat.

Morningfrost looked around and found a group of WaveClan and BlossomClan warriors talking to one another. She padded towards them and could already hear their voices. The loudest voice came from a WaveClan warrior. He had a blueish-gray pelt that was streaked with black stripes. He had his back turned to Morningfrost and was boasting with some special hunt.

"…so I ran after the rabbit as if my life depended on it - It was really big, it could have fed half the clan at least- so I ran after it and suddenly it was gone. I looked around and found it dangling in the jaws of a stinking fox. He looked really dangerous, his one eye was clawed out but I leaped at it and yelled that this rabbit was prey of WaveClan. A few claw slashes and bites left him fleeing with his tail between his legs. That would teach him a lesson." A few LeafClan apprentices who had joined the group gawped at him.

"Wow, did you really do that?"

"How did you fight the fox?"

"Where did the fox go?"

"Okay, enough of this nice story-telling. And stop showing off Rippleflight." An ash gray tom nudged his overconfident companion away. As the two passed Morningfrost Rippleflight saw her looking at them and winked at her with striking blue eyes. Morningfrost just shook her head and turned away but she couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"Morningfrost, are you coming?" Brackenheart called her. The broad-shouldered, golden deputy was gathering up all of BlossomClan around him while Scarstar was still talking to Tidalstar. Now she turned around and padded towards her clan. She gave a sign with her tail and the cats sped off, up the side of the dip into their territory, leaving the gathering place under the full, silver moon behind them.

**Okay, this chapter is done as well. I hope you liked it and don't hate me because the ending is so short and not descriptive. Please just tell me what you think about it.**

**Oh, it is just Rippleflight's character that he winked at Morningfrost.**

**PLEASE review RREEVVIIWW.**

**~Glowy**

**PS: I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you just voted. It is the decision for my next story. (I will not start a new story for a while but I opened this pole so that I know what you want to read from me in the future) You would do me a really great favor if you voted in my poll.**

**PPS: I have opened a one-shot contest. Please have a look at it, it doesn't hurt. I would really love to start this contest because I will make a wonderful one-shot collection from it but I can't start if only two people said that they would participate. **


End file.
